Falling in Love With Your Secret Identity
by Elcall
Summary: Debbie and Heidi team up to create a live news team for Norrisville High, consisting of Theresa and Randy. But what if a already-dating-Theresa Randy can't help but flirt with her as the Ninja? What troubles will they fall in when Theresa admits to having a crush on the Ninja? Fowlham! Don't forget to Fave and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hihi everyone! Here's my new story, which had gotten the most votes! This might be the fastest new-story upload of mine! ^^**

**Someone asked me if this is like a sequel to Finding A Way Out. I suppose if that's how you want to look at it, sure. But I don't intend on making those events evident here. **

**I didn't think of a better title... so without further ado, here's Falling in Love With Your Secret Identity! (be warned, fowlham ahead!)**

**~0~**

'_Knock Knock_' Theresa knocked on her best friends school office door.

"Come in!" She slowly opened the door.

Debbie had told her at their last class together to meet her in her office after school ended. She sounded serious, so Theresa knew something was up.

Theresa looked at Debbie, and eyes widened in surprise at the figure standing next to her.

"Hey Theresa. Glad you're here" Debbie greeted.

"No problem." Theresa spoke as she sat down in one of the open seats. "What's going on?"

Heidi spoke for the first time since she entered. "Debbie and I have been thinking that there's something that this school needs. Any guesses?"

Theresa looked confused. "A better lunch menu?"

Heidi frowned. "No. We need a news team!"

"A news team? Like a field reporter? What for?"

Debbie answered her, "We think that it'd be good if everyone could see what happens live when something attacks the school, rather than run away and not know what goes on."

Theresa nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." Debbie nodded and Heidi looked proud with the praise. "But, what are you telling me for?"

Debbie and Heidi shared a glance, before Debbie spoke again. "We wanted you to be our first reporter."

"What?! Me? Are you sure?" Theresa asked surprised.

Debbie and Heidi nodded.

"Wow... I mean I don't know" Theresa said

"Come on Theresa, we need you. It won't take up much of your time. Plus you get to run out of class whenever you hear something going on" Heidi tried persuading.

"But how would I know what to say? What if I get stuck, or nervous, or mess up! I'll be so embarrassed!" Theresa complained.

"You just have to be natural about it" Heidi responded, "Don't think it through so much. You've watched the news, right? Ask things like what they ask." She paused and handed her a sheet. "But if you're still if-y, I wrote some general questions and things to talk about down."

Theresa quickly read over it and Debbie asked her again. "So are you up for it?"

Theresa paused in thought. "I...alright, I'll do it."

Heidi cheered and Debbie smiled. "Thanks Theresa. Don't worry, this will be great, and you'll get great popularity."

Theresa just nodded. "So where's Bucky?"

The door bust open. "Right here! Glad to have you aboard the team" Bucky exclaimed enthusiastically and shook Theresa's hand excitedly.

"Thanks Bucky. I'm glad to be working with you." She turned to Debbie. "So, when do I start?"

They were interrupted by a large booming sound from outside.

Heidi smiled at Theresa, "How about now?"

**~0~**

Ninja appeared out of the smokebomb.

"Seriously? What do you guys want?" He shouted at the large mass of robo-apes attacking the school.

He started jumped from one to another, slashing at their heads and slicing them in half. He was almost done destroying all of them, when he heard a soft voice.

"Looks like the Ninja's almost done with destroying all..." Randy stopped and looked around.

Who in the school would be crazy enough to stick around while there were robots attacking? Randy finished slashing the apes, and jumped away looked for the place where the voice came from.

He found the voice, ahead of him was Theresa, with her back to him, and Bucky in front of her a little bit, pointing a camera at her.

"Theresa?" The one word question slipped out of his mouth before he could stop. She turned around, a questioning look on her face, and didn't say anything about him knowing her name.

"Oh, hello Ninja. Would you mind if I ask you a few questions?" She asked.

Confused, he replied. "Uh, sure I guess. What is this?"

Theresa replied promptly, "Norrisville High is starting a news team for the attacks at school. So if you don't mind, what is it that you were fighting just now?"

Ninja was still confused by all of this, "Uhm, robo-apes."

"Is that what you call them? Interesting. Why do you think they have come to attack the school?" She asked again.

Randy shrugged, "I don't know, maybe they got bored and felt like doing something." He didn't say anything about McFist sending them, though.

Theresa nodded. "Ok, thank you for your time, Ninja." She turned to look at the camera. "I'm Theresa Fowler on Norrisville High News. Thank you, and see you soon."

Bucky put down the camera and high-fived her. "That was a snapping job! Haha, Camera zing!"

Theresa smiled and turned to the ninja. "Thanks for doing this all of a sudden with us, Ninja."

Ninja nodded his head. "No problem. You seem new at this, though. Don't have much experience?"

Theresa shook her head. "Not much, but I'll get used to it, I hope." She answered.

"Oh, well. Good luck, and for now, farewell! Smokebomb!"

Theresa stood silently around the disapating smoke. Something about the Ninja's voice sounded familiar to her, but where had she heard it from before?

**~0~**

Randy ran up to Howard, who was waiting for him beside his locker.

"Yo Howard, have you heard anything about Norrisville High News Team?" He asked him quickly.

Howard quirked an eyebrow. "You mean Heidi?"

"No I don't mean Heidi! I was out defeating the robo-apes, when Theresa and Bucky came recording like a news team." Randy explained.

Howard frowned. "That's weird. But I'm sure we're about to find out." He directed behind him where Debbie, Theresa, and Bucky were coming down the hall.

"Hi Randy!" Theresa greeted him.

He smiled. "Hey Theresa!"

"Did you see watch the tv while the robots were attacking?" Debbie asked the two boys.

"Uhh... no." Howard responded.

Debbie scoffed. "Right. Well since you didn't, I'll tell you. Norrsville High now has a new reporting team."

Howard frowned. "We do?"

"Yes, we do. And I'm the first reporter." Theresa answered, smiling.

"Wow. That's great Theresa!" Randy told her.

She blushed slightly under the praise. "Thanks Randy"

"So what? You're going to risk your safety to see what's happening and talk to the Ninja?" Howard asked.

"Well it's more so everyone else can see, since whenever there's an attack, everyone scatters. And I'm sure I won't get hurt." Theresa stated.

Bucky smiled. "Of course not, I'll be there with you."

Howard face palmed. "How is that going to make her feel better?"

Randy cut them off. "Don't worry, I'm sure the Ninja will look out for you guys"

Theresa nodded and then asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yea, let's go" Randy answered and grabbed her hand, and led towards the exit.

Debbie stood next to Howard and said her farewell to Bucky, who was walking away.

"Come on, Howard" She told him.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Howard asked as he followed.

"Home." She answered simply.

Howard grinned. "My place or yours?"

Debbie scowled and shoved him. "Yuck Howard!"

**~0~**

The next day, lunch was a fairly normal one. Some people were even talking about the new Reporting team of Norrisville.

Theresa sighed and spun her peas around the tray with her spork. She was sitting with the Monster Klub team today, and was extremely bored.

"What's wrong, dear Theresa? Do you not feel like playing today?" Julian asked her.

"It's nothing like that, Julian. I'm just not in the mood." She answered.

"Do not worry, friend. Even I sometimes do not feel in the mood" Dave told her.

She gave them all a small smile, but then lowered her head to rest on her arm on the table.

Theresa barely closed her eyes before a loud crash caused her to sit up straight.

"What's was..." She couldn't finish her sentence before someone screamed and everything was thrown into chaos.

Theresa stood up, trying to find Bucky's form anywhere.

"Right behind you" Theresa jumped in surprise and spun around.

"Bucky! You scared me!"

"Haha, sorry." He apologized, then held up the camera. "Are you ready?"

Theresa smiled and grabbed her microphone. "Yup!"

They decided to start near the doorway of the cafeteria, so they wouldn't be in too much of the Ninja's way.

"Alright, starting cast in three, two," Bucky signaled one with his finger, and Theresa began to speak.

"Hello everyone. Theresa Fowler here, and I'm here in our cafeteria where a giant robot has attacked. Students have recently evacuated, so there have been no injuries to anyone. Ninja has arrived and has begun to attack. Let's zoom in on the fight." Theresa spoke, and signaled Bucky to show the fight.

The ninja quickly finished defeating the robot, and ended it with a boom ball.

Theresa signaled the ninja off the side of the camera, who jumped over in response.

"Well hello lovely." Ninja greeted Theresa.

Theresa turned red. "Uh-well- I, hi Ninja.

"Hey Ninja!" Bucky called from behind the camera.

"Yo Bucky." He nodded to him.

"Ninja," Theresa spoke, her face still stained with pink. "What was that you fought just now?"

"Well, that was something I like to call a robo-snake. They're weird little things, don't you think?" Ninja responded.

Theresa nodded. "Yes, they are. Now why do you think this came to the school?"

Ninja shrugged. "I don't know, but I guess someone let it loose."

"I suppose." Theresa nodded. "Thank you for your time, Ninja." She turned to face Bucky and the camera. "I'm Theresa Fowler on Norrisville Live News. See you next time."

Bucky turned off the camera and high-fived Theresa.

"Way to roll!" Bucky cheered, "Haha, filming zing!"

Theresa smiled at Bucky.

"Right. Well since we are all done here, I'll see you guys next time" Ninja told them, about to depart.

"Wait" Theresa stopped him. "You're okay with this?"

Ninja nodded. "Sure. It seems like a good idea to me. Let the people now what happens when they're safe." He paused. "Oh yea, you guys make sure you stay out of the way when I'm fighting, alright?" Ninja told them seriously.

Theresa and Bucky nodded. "We'll stay out of the way, Ninja."

Ninja nodded. "Good." He glanced at Theresa. "Well I'll see you later, beautiful" And smokebombed away.

"Well that was weird of the Ninja. Wonder what's up." Bucky commented on the ninja's strange behavior, and glanced at Theresa, who's face was red as beet.

"Are you okay Theresa? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Bucky asked her.

Theresa shook her head. "N-no, I'll be...fine. Just fine. Come on, Bucky, lunch's over." She called and walked off.

"Right behind ya!" He called and followed.

Randy hummed to himself and pulled out a book he needed for his next class. Before he pulled out of the locker, he spoke.

"Hey Howard."

"Ergh! How do you always do that, Cunningham?!" Howard cried from behind the locker door.

Randy shrugged and grinned. "Because no one can sneak up on me."

Howard mimicked him, "_No one can sneak up on me._ Oh yea, I'll get you one day, Cunningham."

Randy laughed. "Whatever you say"

Howard frowned. "I'm not here for that!"

"Then what are you here for...?" Randy questioned.

"What was that?" Howard asked him seriously.

"Uhh...my textbook?" Randy answered uncertaintly.

Howard groaned. "Not that, Cunningham! What the ninja did! What was it?!"

"Fight the robot?" Randy answered, still unsure of what Howard was asking.

Howard face-palmed. "Not that either, you shoob! You were flirting with Theresa! On live television!"

"N-no I wasn't" Randy lied.

"Yea right, the whole school saw it, Cunningham! The whole school!" Howard shouted at him.

"Ok..."

"So why is the Ninja flirting with someone all of a sudden?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Relax, Howard. Nothing will happen."

Howard looked frazzled. "Nothing will happen? How can you say that?! Are you going to keep at this?"

Randy shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I can't do those kind of things with her as...as Randy. But as Ninja..." He trailed off.

"As Ninja? Have you forgotten that Theresa is dating you?! How's she going to feel about having someone else flirt with her? What if she breaks up with you because of it?"

"Why would she break up with me for that?" Randy questioned

"If she stops liking you and starts liking the Ninja." Howard suggested.

"Pfft. That won't happen." Randy persuaded.

"Oh really? Please. I already know that you and Theresa have never kissed before." Howard informed him.

"W-what? H-how do you know that?" Randy panicked.

Howard rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Because one, we're bros, and bros know everything about each other, and two," He paused and looked at Randy before rushing out, "I overheard Theresa telling Debbie Kang one day, okay!"

"You eavesdropped!" Randy shouted.

"That doesn't make it any less true, RC" Howard told him.

Randy frowned.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Howard said, and walked away.

Randy sighed and trudged along to class. Great, now Howard was going to be grumpy for a while.

**~0~**

"Hey Viceroy," McFist called from his desk to the tall dark-skinned male. "Check this out"

Viceroy stepped up next to him at his desk and looked at his screen. "Mmm, what is it?"

"Just watch!" McFist shouted.

Viceroy watched silently. Someone was filming the Ninja fighting? And fighting his robot, no less! The two men silently watched the screen.

McFist pulled away from the screen and gagged. "Eeyuh, what was that?"

Viceroy grinned. "I believe it was the Ninja flirting."

McFist stuck his tongue out. "That's disgusting."

"It's young love" Viceroy chimed in.

"Well this is weird. Norrisville High decided to make a show just for their precious ninja. Oh how wonderful!" Hannibal cried in a sickly sweet voice.

"Uh. You know we could use this to our advantage, right?" Viceroy informed him.

McFist stroked his beard. "Hmm, Viceroy! We could use this as our advantage!"

Viceroy rolled his eyes. "Brilliant sir. We'll keep watching, and I'll come up with a plan soon."

**~0~**

**Yay~~! First chapter done! Though this is story will be shorter than Finding A Way Out... in word wise, but it'll probably be the same, 3-5 chapters... haven't finished writing it yet. **

**Also remember to follow, favorite, and review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**~0~**

The next week at school was plain. Nothing interesting happened, and school went along calmly.

Theresa knocked on Debbie's office door, and opened it.

"Hey," She greeted Debbie and Heidi who were already inside, "You guys wanted to see me?"

Debbie nodded. "Yes. We know that this week not many attacks have happened, but we wanted to show you the hits your news has had."

Heidi held a sheet of paper to her.

Theresa's eyes buldged out. "Wow! 439 hits on my first cast?! That's..."

"Great!" Heidi finished for her. "You're doing really well, Theresa."

Theresa smiled at the older girl. "Thank you."

"There's something else." Debbie said. "We thought that since you're doing so well with the Ninja, you could do large events and such."

"Wha-what? I thought Heidi does those kind of things." Theresa said.

"I do, but I do the smaller things. You will be doing the larger and more special and important things." Heidi explained.

"Like what?" Theresa questioned.

"Well, as you know, the state superintendent will be coming to school tomorrow, and we were thinking you could cover it on camera for the school." Debbie told her, smiling.

"Wow, that sounds great! Yea, I'd love to do that!" Theresa agreed.

"Great!" Heidi cheered. "You'll have to dress up, though. So come in a pretty dress, okay?"

Theresa nodded. "Okay. Thanks guys, you're both great." She stood and went to the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She said and left.

**~0~**

The next day, Theresa arrived to school in a simple navy blue dress with thick straps and went down past her knees. She had on small black heels and put her hair up in a small bun and attached a clip. She found Bucky in the hall wearing a light blue dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Hey Bucky" She greeted him as he turned around. "You look ready" She smiled.

He turned around and grinned "Sure am! You look great, Theresa"

"Thanks, Bucky. Let's head to class for now, alright?" Theresa suggested, and started down the hall, with Bucky following beside her.

She and Bucky ran into Randy and Howard, who were at their lockers in the hallway.

"Hi Randy, hi Howard!" Theresa waved at them as she approached.

Randy turned around at her voice. "Hey, The-theresa?" He stopped and stared at her attire. "Theresa, wow. You look great. Really great." He complimented heavily.

Howard nodded beside him and gave her a thumbs up. "Looking good, Fowler."

Theresa blushed at their comments. "Thanks guys."

"So what are you two dressed up for?" Randy asked.

"We're going to record the superintendent and principle's chat this morning." Bucky answered.

"Really? Cool." Randy said.

Howard nodded. "Yea, that means we get time off of class to watch."

Theresa laughed lightly. "Yes, I guess. We'd better head off now, see you guys later, though!" Theresa said, and waved goodbye to Randy.

**~0~**

It was a little before lunch period when the superintendent arrived to school. Theresa and Bucky excused themselves from class and went to the library, which would be temporarily closed for the conference. It would be a simple chat between Principle Slimovitz and Superintendent Johnston, for the students and staff to watch.

Theresa stood in front of Bucky's camera ready as the two adults settled down.

"Good morning Norrisville High. I'm Theresa Fowler and I'm here inside the school's library with Principle Slimovitz and Superintendent Johnston, where they are about to begin speaking." Theresa directed towards her left, and Bucky moved it over to the two older men sitting down and beginning to speak.

Theresa silently stood beside Bucky and watched silently at the conversation. It was a bit boring, the two adults talking about school-related matters, really.

She continued watching them, when all of a sudden something crashed through the wall. Theresa covered her face from the debris. Looking up, she saw it was a bear-like creature growling. She slowly started backing away from it, to safety.

It growled and noticed as Theresa and Bucky were backing away. The bear robot turned to Theresa and made to move forward. Theresa was getting nervous.

"Ninja Kick!" The ninja shouted and kicked the bear's head away from the two's direction. "You two, get out of the way!"

Theresa and Bucky nodded, and retreated among the shelves of the library. Bucky filmed Theresa as she spoke.

"A random bear-like robot has just attacked the library, and the Ninja has just arrived to fight it. I do not know where Superintendent Johnston or Principle Slimovitz have gone, so we will have to be on the look out for them. Bucky, show us the fight." Theresa stated.

Ninja shoved the robot bear back through the gap in the wall it came from, and the two disappeared from the library to the school grounds outside.

"Come on, Bucky!" Theresa demanded, and started making her way over the rubble quickly. She looked back to check on him, and saw the superintendent and principle start to rise out of their hiding spots.

"Glad to see you're okay!" She shouted to them, and turned around to follow the trail of the battle.

The hole led through a hallway, and outside the school on the front lawn. **(A/N: I made the library on the 1****st**** floor, fyi)** Theresa stepped out of the broken wall onto the mulch on the side of the school. She ran forwards and beckoned Bucky to hurry and show the fight. The Ninja looked much more at ease battling outside in open spaces. Bucky filmed the rest of the fight, which went down simply.

Theresa leaped forward to gain the Ninja's attention. "Ninja! A minute if you would?"

The Ninja bounded over. "Hey guys. Are you two alright?"

Theresa nodded and the camera shook a bit, indicating the Bucky nodded as well.

"Ninja, do you think that robot knew that the superintendent was here and purposely attacked?" Theresa questioned.

"Can't say that I do." Ninja admitted. "It wasn't a very hard battle, so something might've let it loose."

"So you think someone out there is creating these robots to attack Norrisville and it's citizens?" Theresa tried again.

"I-uh, I mean, no, why would anyone... hate me? I mean Norrisville, hate Norrisville... haha, no..." Ninja stuttered.

Theresa gave a brief and confused nod. "Well thank you for your time, Ninja." She turned to the camera. "We'll be back after a short break with more information. Stay tuned."

Bucky turned off the camera.

"Wow, that was intense" Bucky said.

Ninja looked at Theresa. "You're looking lovely today. If I'd known, I would've tried to stay a little cleaner." He complained, looking down at his dust covered suit.

Theresa lightly blushed and commented. "You always look good, Ninja."

Ninja laughed. "Well thanks. Anyways, I should go. Good bye!"

"Wait Ninja!" Bucky interrupted.

"What is it?" Ninja asked.

"Could I talk to you alone?" Bucky asked.

Ninja frowned. "Uh sure, I suppose."

Theresa dusted herself off. "Ok then, I'll see you later Bucky." She waved and returned inside the school.

"What do you need, Bucky?" Ninja asked

"Well, it's about Theresa..." Bucky said.

"Theresa? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Ninja immediately got worried.

"No, well maybe yes."

"What is it?!" Ninja half yelled in anticipation.

"I don't think you should flirt much with her." Bucky explained. "Theresa actually has a boyfriend already, and I don't think he'd be happy to know that you're flirting with her."

Randy let out a mental sigh. Nothing serious, that was good.

Bucky continued, "I mean, even I wouldn't like anyone flirting with my girlfriend, and I doubt anyone would, really." He paused, then continued, "Also, I heard this rumor going around that the two have never even kissed before. That's pretty wonk, even for me" Bucky admitted.

"What?!" Randy shouted. "There's a rumor?!"

Bucky slowly nodded his head, confused at the Ninja's outburst. "Yea. But that's all I wanted to say, Ninja. I'll smokebomb ya later!" Bucky called and started walking away. "Haha, Ninja zing!"

"Hey!" Ninja shouted angrily. "Only I can use the smokebomb!" He pulled out the ball from his belt and threw it on the ground and disappeared.

**~0~**

Randy sighed as he entered his room. What a day. He climb up the ladder to his mattress and lied down on his back. He stared at the ceiling for a good while, before reaching his hand into his bag and pulling out nomicon.

"We have to talk, Nomicon." He simply said, and opened it up. Immediately, his eyes rolled back and his arms fell to their sides, the nomicon falling on his face.

Randy floated in nomicon-space. "Look, Nomicon. I have to tell Theresa that I'm the ninja. Everyone thinks, well everyone probably thinks, that I'm being horrible to Theresa. I don't mean to, honest! So the only thing I can think of is telling her!" Randy explained then paused. "Well unless you can give me some advice with girls." He added.

Nomicon flashed red. "Alright" Randy said. "Then what should I do?!" He cried out.

Randy was suddenly taken and put on top of a tree branch, with either legs on both sides. In front of him was a fairly large birds nest with a momma bird and a baby bird. Words appeared above the nest as he watched what happened. The small bird turned to the mother, and the mother paused, before nodding and watching the baby bird jump off the nest.

'_Only when you get the okay, can you leave the nest_'

Randy stopped and stared. "Yea...that doesn't answer any of my questions!"

Nomicon flashed red angrily.

"Ok, ok. I'll think it over." Randy said, and stopped talking to think. "Only when you get the okay... can you leave the nest... hmm. Wait, are you saying that I need your approval before I can tell Theresa? I'm asking you right now! Are you saying no to me?!"

Nomicon flashed green, confirming him.

"What?! Nomicon, when are you going to let me tell her?!" Randy shouted.

Nomicon presented the riddle before him again.

"Only when you get the okay" Randy mumbled. "Okay! I got it! Just...when?" Randy asked again.

Nomicon didn't answer this time, but instead schloomped him out. Randy sat up quickly, and the nomicon was thrown down to his feet.

Randy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Great, now he had to wait.

**~0~**

Theresa was silently counting how many times she folded her brownie batter. She and Bucky were baking buddies in Cooking class, and were making today's snack, brownies. Theresa had learned at home that you should fold the batter 50 times.

'_Thirty nine... forty... forty one... forty-_' Her counting was cut off as everyone in the room heard a distant boom in the building.

Theresa dropped the wooden spoon and locked eyes with Bucky. The whole class erupted into chatter and confusion.

"Alright everyone!" Mrs. Driscoll called from the front of the class. "Calm down, I'm sure it's nothing. Return to your baking."

Theresa hesitantly picked up the spoon again and returned to mix the batter. Suddenly, the classroom door slammed open, and there stood Heidi.

"We need you two, now." Heidi spoke, looking at Theresa and Bucky.

They both nodded and Theresa dropped her mixing bowl on the table and pulled off her apron. Beside her, Bucky did the same.

"Good luck!" Mrs. Driscoll called as the two followed Heidi down the hall.

"What's where?" Theresa asked Heidi as they ran.

"I don't know what it is, but it's in the cafeteria." Heidi replied. "Do you have your camera, Bucky?"

He nodded and showed it to her. "Sure do."

Heidi nodded. "Ok. I'm gonna stay out of the way, good luck."

Theresa and Bucky peeked into the large room, where the Ninja had just gotten there. "Where should we stand?" She asked him.

"Near the back, I suppose." Bucky shrugged, and they maneuvered to the back of the room.

Theresa set herself in front of the camera, and began speaking. "Hello Norrisville High. I'm Theresa Fowler, and here in the cafeteria, Ninja is seen fighting what looks like a cyclops. Bucky, zoom into the action."

Theresa stood away from the camera and Bucky as he filmed the fight. She watched as the cyclops suddenly threw a chunk of the fallen ceiling at the Ninja. He ducked, and unluckily, it came hurling towards Theresa. Luckily, it hit the ceiling a couple of feet away from her, as Theresa ducked her head.

She uncovered her head and glanced back to the ceiling, before turning back to the Ninja and robot. Theresa watched silently, before she heard a small but present cracking sound behind her. She didn't take notice, but as the cracking sounds grew slightly louder, she swung her head behind her, looking for the sound. All too late her eyes turned up, witnessing the last seconds of the ceiling held up, before it began loosening, and falling down. And unluckily, on top of her. Theresa was frozen, her eyes wide, unable to do anything to save herself but watch the ceiling cave down on her in slow motion.

"_Ninja Save!_" Theresa heard, and was grabbed by her midsection and pulled away.

Theresa grunted as she landed on her back, with the Ninja's arm around her beside.

Ninja sat up and angrily looked at her. "Theresa! What were you thinking?! Why didn't you move?!" He shouted out her, but didn't let her answer. "No, just get out of the way. You and Bucky, get out of the cafeteria. _Now_."

Theresa nervously nodded her head. She was still shaky about the ceiling about to fall on her. The Ninja nodded in satisfaction, and jumped away to get the robot again. Theresa shakily stood up and found Bucky, not too far. Bucky stood where he watched the Ninja save Theresa.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Y-yea. But come on, Ninja said that we have to go."

"Have to?" Bucky questioned

"Yes. He kinda got mad... So come on." She said, and began walking away.

"What about the cast?" Bucky asked.

Theresa thought about it. "We'll do it from outside the cafeteria." She told him.

They stood outside the doors, and Bucky turned on the camera again. Theresa passed time by explaining some of the things Ninja did, but didn't mention her incident. Smoke suddenly erupted beside her, and she started coughing to clear her throat.

She looked up to see Ninja standing there with a slight frown on his face, and hands on hips.

"H-hello, Ninja." Theresa stuttered, then focused, "How was your fight with the robot?"

"It went well. The cyclops didn't even stand a chance." He said, and apparently, even if he was mad, he could gloat.

Theresa thanked the ninja and ended the cast. She timidly turned to the Ninja as Bucky turned off his camera.

He didn't say anything for a while, but the frown on his face became more apparent. Bucky stood beside her silently as well, waiting for a scolding.

"You two..." Ninja began. "You really need to stay out of the way. And even if you do, you need to be aware of everything around you. Theresa," He said, and she flinched slightly. "What if I couldn't save you?! What if you got hurt from the rubble?"

She reached a hand out. "But it didn't, Ninja. I'm okay." She said softly.

He just frowned and turned away. After a moment he turned back. "Ok. I don't want anyone to get hurt under my watch."

Theresa smiled as she saw (thought she saw) Ninja smile. She didn't hold back and stepped forward to hug him.

Ninja wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. Theresa pulled away. "Thanks, Ninja."

He nodded and smokebombed away. Theresa turned to Bucky. "Okay, let's go to class."

**~0~**

It had been about a week since the Norrisville news team was established. Debbie sighed after her long day of school, and made her way to her personal office in school. She swung the door open, and was surprised to see it unlocked. Her face turned to surprise as she saw someone sitting on a chair.

"Theresa?" Debbie cried out. "What are you doing here?"

Theresa looked up at her. "I- uh wanted to talk to you."

Debbie noticed the look on her face. "Ok... but do you want to talk at school? We could go to my house, or yours, instead."

"No." Theresa shook her head. "That's ok."

Debbie nodded and sat down on her chair. She let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

"Rough day?" Theresa asked her.

Debbie shrugged. "It was okay. Just tiring." She paused and opened an eye to look at her. "So what's got you so worked up that you had to come before most people could even exit the building?"

"Worked up? I-i'm not worked up at all!" Theresa rushed out.

Debbie opened both of her eyes and leaned forward giving her a disbelieving look. "Come on Theresa, I'm your best friend, I can tell. Now are you going to tell me, or what?"

Theresa sighed. "Yes, I will." She said and paused.

Whatever she had to say, it must have been hard for her to get out, Debbie thought, and waited for her.

"Ok, I don't know how to say this, Debbie." Theresa confessed.

"It's ok, just take it from the top" Debbie urged her.

Theresa nodded and took a deep breath. "Debbie...I think I like Ninja." She said softly.

Debbie's eyebrows furred. "Theresa, we all do..." She told her hesitantly

Theresa shook her head. "Not like that! More..."

"More...?" Debbie paused in thought. "Wait... you have a crush on him?!" She shouted.

Theresa shot up, "Hush, don't shout it! Someone could hear."

"Theresa... what? How?" Debbie asked baffled.

Theresa hung her head. "I know, and it's embarrassing. I mean really, he's a ninja, the ninja of Norrisville. I don't know how this happened."

"What about Randy?" Debbie asked.

Theresa looked away. "I don't know... I don't think I'll be dating him much longer..."

Debbie was surprised. "Don't say that! Look if he does anything to you, then I will personally beat some sense into him myself."

"Thanks, Debs." Theresa said and gave her a small smile. "I feel better telling you, but I still don't know what to do..."

Debbie stood up and went next to Theresa. She leaned closer and hugged her. "Whatever it is, I'll support you, you are my best friend."

**~0~**

**Next Day...**

Randy pulled his ninja mask off and jumped out of the bush he was behind. Unfortunately, he did not see Debbie Kang standing in front of the school's exit.

"Randy?" She called out from behind him.

He spun around. "D-debbie? Hey, De-debbie Kang! What are you doing around here...?"

Debbie frowned. "Why were you in the bushes?"

"I, um, fell in." He made up.

"I didn't see you." She countered.

"I got stuck." Randy tried again.

"I didn't hear you." She stated.

"Uh...I er, fell asleep! Haha... yea, that." Randy laughed nervously.

Debbie narrowed her eyes. "Ok. Whatever. Say, Randy, can I talk to you?"

Randy looked surprised. "Uh, sure, what's up?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about Theresa." Debbie said.

"Did something happen to her?" Randy asked in worry.

Debbie shook her head. "No, she's fine...I suppose. Look, she's not feeling well right now. No, she's not sick" Debbie added as Randy opened his mouth again. "It's just, she's just a little upset and confused. So don't go messing around with her or anything."

"I don't mess with her!" Randy shouted at the accusation.

Debbie ignored that. "So that's it. I'll see you later, Randy." She said, and walked through the doors into school.

Randy frowned to himself. Confused? What was Theresa confused about?

**~0~**

**The end! Of chapter 2, at least ;D Hope you like it :3**

**OMC peeps, I totally found this show called Detentionaire, and it's like, the brucest show ever! Yes, even more so than RC9GN, in my opinion (sorry )! I may even write some fanfics about it ^^. But if you haven't seen the show, Go. NOW! It's so awesome 3**

**So yes, leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Here I am with chapter 3! I have to say that I am disappointed, I have not been getting many reviews. Do you people not like this story? **

**Anywho, please enjoy!**

**~0~**

Theresa was so close to reaching the doors. '_Just a few more steps to freedom_,' She thought.

"Theresa" She sighed and stopped in her tracks as she heard her name being called.

She turned around and saw Randy jogging up to her and waving his hand.

"Hi Randy" Theresa greeted smiling. "What's up?"

Randy stopped next to her, "Hey, well I was wondering if you want to head to the Food Hole for a snack." He said.

Theresa smiled widely. "That sounds nice. Sure, are we going to go now?" She asked excitedly.

Randy shook his head no, and Theresa frowned in confusion. "Nah, we've gotta wait for Howard, he's coming in a second."

Theresa looked down. Of course, Howard was coming, too. She sighed in her head, Randy and her hadn't done anything together in a while.

Howard came by, and the trio made their way to the Greg's Game Hole upstairs Food Hole. Theresa bought her own food, not saying anything as Howard made Randy pay for his food. Theresa silently ate beside the two boys, as they both conversed with themselves.

She sighed softly and abruptly put her napkin down and stood up. Randy and Howard stopped the sentences and glanced at her questioningly.

"Randy," Theresa said, "Can I talk to you over there for a minute?"

Randy, still a little baffled, nodded and slowly rose to his feet followed as Theresa walked down the steps and into the corner of the Game Hole.

"What's wrong, Theresa?" Randy asked in concern.

Theresa closed her eyes for a second, before opening them and staring into Randy's eyes. "Randy, look, I think we need some time off."

Randy blinked. "What? But Theresa, we were... and I... I thought we were serious, Theresa!" He stuttered. "I- what did I do?"

Theresa's eyes widened. "No, Randy, it's not you. It's just that... I need to figure some things out for myself. It's nothing that you did, I promise. I'm confused, and I need to... sort things out." She said, her eyes brimming with tears.

Randy's eyes were wide. "Are we breaking up?"

Theresa shook her head. "No, it's just a break, until I can give you a straight answer." She gave him a small smile. "I...I'll see you at school... bye Randy."

Randy watched her as she ran away from him and out the door, her tears starting to fall down her cheeks. He did not expect this, and he seriously hoped it had nothing to do with Ninja.

He trudged back up the stairs and slumped into his seat.

Howard raised an eyebrow at his change of behavior. He noticed something else, as well. "Where's Theresa?" He asked through a full mouth

Randy barely shrugged.

Howard frowned. "You don't know? What happened?"

Randy sighed and slammed his forehead onto the table, shaking its contents. "She said that we needed a break." He mumbled out.

"Really?" Howard mused. Wow, he did not see that coming. "Why?"

Randy turned his head so his cheek was pressed against the table. "She said she's confused."

"About what?"

Randy gave a half attempt shrug.

"Well, at least she didn't break up with you." Howard said.

Randy sighed and slammed his forehead onto the table again. _Oops_, Howard thought, _wrong thing to say_.

"Well, I know what'll make you feel better!" Howard said, and Randy lifted his head slightly to look at him. "Grave Puncher video game marathon!" He cheered.

"Eh" Was Randy's response.

Howard dropped his arm. "_Eh_? That's all you have to say?! Come on, get up, we're going!"

Howard jumped up and started dragging Randy out of his seat. Randy reluctantly stood up and followed Howard out of the store and on the sidewalk.

**~0~**

Theresa ran to the park and sat down on a bench. She felt really guilty now. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks nonstop. She should have probably went home, but she wanted the air. She lifted her head to look at the beautiful afternoon. She could hear birds chirping and childrens' shouts of joy. Too bad she ruined it.

Theresa pulled her legs up and hugged her knees, burying her face between them as more liquid flowed out of her eyes.

She didn't know how long she was seated there, pouring her eyes out. The more she thought about Randy and what she did, the more she cried.

Soon enough, Theresa heard the thudding sound of footsteps coming up to her. Who could it be? Well, she wasn't in the mood for talking, anyways.

"I don't want to talk." She voiced, without looking up at her guest. After a moment of silence, she glanced up the person.

How wrong she was. Not a person, but a giant chicken robot. Theresa's eyes widened in shock and fear. They widened even more as she saw the giant chicken reach forward, and grabbed her.

She did the only thing that she thought of. Theresa screamed.

**~0~**

Randy moaned as Howard continued to drag him down the sidewalk, across from the park. Howard was grumbling to himself about how pathetic he was acting.

The two suddenly heard a scream and stopped, bumping into each other. Howard turned to face Randy, but he made no move to do anything.

"Uh, don't you know the time?" Howard asked.

Randy frowned. "No"

Howard grabbed Randy by his jacket collar. "Cunningham, it's-" Howard paused to look around, "ninja o'clock! Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean Ninja can slack off!" He shouted at him while shaking him.

Randy pulled free from Howard's grip. "You're right." He brought out his mask. "It's Ninja o'clock!" Randy jumped in an alley and put on his mask, which wrapped around him forming his suit.

He then ran off into the direction of the park.

**~0~**

"Smokebomb!" Ninja cried as he appeared out of the clearing orange smoke.

His eyes widened at what was in front of him. "T-theresa?!" He shouted in surprise.

Theresa snapped her head to him, from her position in the robot chickens wing, and shouted for help.

Okay, it was robot chicken. A chicken! Randy deadpanned. Viceroy must have remembered his fear of them. This will not go good at all.

"Uhh...okay" Randy began in front of the bird. "C-calm down little buddy... just calm down"

The giant bird stared at Randy for a moment, and stopped. Randy blinked in surprise, "Hey, that actually worked..."

He jinxed it, because as soon as he said it, the bird took Theresa and swallowed her. Her scream was silenced as she was trapped inside the bird's stomach.

"NO!" Randy shouted, in shock. He jumped up and moved his arms, "Ninja Air Fist!"

The chicken only stumbled back a few steps, before turning around and squawking off.

"Hey! I wasn't done with you!" Randy shouted, and started chasing it.

The chicken made no notice to Randy, and kept squawking through the city, to the McFist Industries building. Randy jumped up, and started following it through the city.

**~0~**

Theresa hugged herself, as the chicken robot that had swallowed her shook as if it was running. It was dark inside of it, dark and cold. And there was only a little light leaking through the gap of the bird's beak. She couldn't even hear anything going on outside of the chickens thick inside wall. She noticed the roughness slow, then she was thrown out.

Theresa yelped as she was suddenly grabbed again. She opened her eyes to see a dark lab-ish place, before she was thrown into another closed-cage.

She stood and hit the door in a fail attempt. Theresa felt the tears prick her eyes again. She turned and slid down the side of the door, hugging her knees. She stopped holding back, and more of her tears waterfalled down her cheeks.

Theresa hadn't cried for long, before she heard 'thumps' and 'bangs' coming from outside. Suddenly, the cage door opened, and she yelped as she fell back.

Opening her eyes, she saw the Ninja standing above her. She must've looked horrible with red eyes and wet cheeks.

Theresa sat up, and Ninja bent down next to her. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, and for some reason, everything from her day came back to her, and she felt tears coming, again. She dove into his chest, and started crying on him.

"Woah" Ninja said in surprise.

Theresa tried to stop her crying sooner rather than later, so she wouldn't look like a fool, and did stop crying within a few minutes. She pulled away from Ninja, and looked away, embarrassed.

"S-sorry, Ninja" She softly apologized.

Ninja shook his head. "It's ok. Need a lift home?" He asked, smiling under the mask.

Theresa nodded gratefully and took his hand, as he helped pull her up.

He held her and smokebombed out of the lab.

**~0~**

The next day at school, Randy walked into school glumly with Howard by his side.

Randy dropped down into his seat, Howard following down to his right. He pulled out his math book and put it on the table, and put his arms on the table, when someone put their hand on his shoulder.

Randy turned to his right, and Howard turned left, to see Doug standing behind them.

"Hands off, _Doug_" Howard told him, and pushed Doug's hand off him. "And what do you want?"

Doug grinned evilly. "I heard Theresa broke up with you Randy."

Randy was taken aback. "What?"

Doug opened his mouth to repeat, but Howard shoved him. "Shut up, _Doug_. Get lost, class is starting."

Doug just grinned and turned back to get to his seat.

"Man, what a shoob" Howard muttered to himself, turning to the table.

"Yea…" Randy half-heartedly replied, and slowly turned around pondering about how Doug knew about it.

**~0~**

At the end of the day, Randy was alone in the hallway packing his bag. He heard a familiar buzzing sound and saw a flash of light, and looked down at the Nomicon.

"Need to talk Nomicon?" He asked the book, before stepping into his locker. He opened the book, and his head fell to the side, crashing into the metal locker.

Randy fell on his stomach with an 'Oof!' He sat up and rubbed his stomach.

"What's up nomicon?" Randy asked.

The nomicon presented a message above.

'_Only when you get the okay, can you leave the nest_'

"Uh, yea. Nomicon you already showed me that lesson." Randy reminded him.

Nomicon flashed it again, this time drawing circles and lines around 'okay'.

"Okay?" Randy asked. "Okay... okay!" He came to realization. "You're giving me the okay, aren't you?! I can tell Theresa now?"

Nomicon flashed green.

"Bruce!" He cheered. "Now vloomp me outta here, Nomicon!"

**~0~**

Randy lifted himself up in a standing position and pushed out of the locker. He then returned to pack the nomicon in his bag before closing the locker door.

"Randy?"

He snapped his head up. "Debbie Kang?!" He asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Debbie narrowed her eyes. "Actually I was wondering what you were doing. _Inside you locker_."  
"Oh, that, huh?" Randy asked, laughing in fake innocence. "I was, uh, was…" He looked down at his hand and saw his pen. "I was checking if this worked!" He made up. "It's supposed to be glow-in-the-dark, so I was trying to see if it did."

"Ok." Debbie believed, even though she thought it was odd. "Walk with me?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, sure I guess." Randy replied.

They made their way outside and onto the sidewalk. "Where's Howard?" Debbie asked him.

"Oh, he had to stay back and talk to Señora Jorge about his Spanish grade." Randy explained.

Debbie raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't?"

Randy shrugged. "Nope."

They returned to silence and while walking, they heard a large crash and mechanical sounds. They turned and saw a monster thing.

"What is that?" Debbie asked. It didn't look like it could even stand with its one wheel leg and lobster like gear arms.

Randy shrugged. "Don't know…" He paused to think of an excuse. He looked down at his watch. "Oh schnap! I was supposed to be home 5 minutes ago!" He cried out.

Debbie turned to him. "Really? Well then you'd better get going. I'll go home alone then."

"Thanks" Randy thanked her, before running ahead, and discreetly jumping into a bush.

Debbie was staring at the monster robot thing. She scoffed. '_As if the Ninja was going to be around now, school let out over an hour ago and no one was here any-_' Debbie stopped her thought as she saw smoke rise. '_The Ninja's still here?_'

She stood by watching the Ninja easily push down the robot and defeat it. Shrugging, Debbie continued moving forward. As she reached the bushes sprouting from the grass in front of her, she jumped when Randy rolled out of it.

"What the juice?" Debbie cried in surprise. She glanced up behind him and saw some kind of red smoke. "What's that?" She asked. She looked at Randy, who looked like he was hiding something behind him. "What's _that_?" She asked again, looking at him.

"Um, uh, it's nothing, really." Randy said.

Debbie glared. "Don't you have to get home?"

"Uhh…yea. I do" Randy said, and side stepped.

Debbie quickly stepped around Randy and grabbed whatever he was holding in his hand.

"What the juice…?" Debbie said as she saw it. A mask. A black mask with red markings. "No way…" She whispered as Randy tried to get it back.

Randy reached for it. "Give that back!"

Debbie gawked at him. "You're the Ninja?!" She shouted.

"Oh great. Nomicon is gonna kill me." He muttered. Randy looked back up at Debbie. "Look, Debbie Kang, you can't tell anyone about this."

Debbie though, wasn't really paying attention to Randy. "Of course. It all makes sense now, you and Howard, and Theresa…Theresa!" She cried out. "Then that means, that it's all your fault!"

Randy looked at her surprised. "My fault? What's all my fault?"

"You're such a shoob! Theresa broke up with you because-"

He cut her off. "Technically, we didn't break up"

Debbie rolled her eyes. "Because, she started liking Ninja and didn't want to hurt you by it! But in the end you're both the same person!"

"Wait." Randy stopped. "That's the reason?"

"Yes!" Debbie shouted.

Randy's eyes widened in realization. "This is all... my fault..." He gasped. "I have to fix this!" He then turned around and ran from Debbie without another word.

"Cunningham! Wait up!" A voice interjected. It was Howard, who had just exited the school to try an catch up.

"You'd better fix this!" Debbie shouted at his retreating form.

"I will!" He shouted back, turning around briefly. "I'll talk to you later Howard!"

Howard slowed to a heavy stop and bent over on his knees next to Debbie. "Don't... ugh, Cunningham, you suck" He panted.

Debbie raised an eyebrow at him. "Does he do that often?" She asked, referring to Randy ditching him.

Howard stood straight. "You have no idea." He claimed.

**~0~**

**So there it is! Please leave a review...while I work and write the next uncompleted chapter... -_-'**


	4. Chapter 4

Theresa hummed as she walked down the sidewalk. Where was she heading to? No idea. Just around Norrisville for a short stroll. She stopped walking in front of the park. Shrugging to herself, Theresa entered and started skipping along the path, waving to various random people in her cheerful mood.

Theresa slowly walked along the sidewalk. Where was she going? She didn't know. Wherever her feet took her. She looked around and found herself in front of the park Shrugging to herself, she entered with a slow pace, and found a bench to sit on.

She was only half surprised to see the Ninja crash into the earth, fighting a robot in the field. Theresa swung her feet and watched him fight from her seat.

As he pushed the robot down, it fell and blasted into pieces. Ninja looked around, and spotted Theresa sitting down, jumped over.

"Hey, Theresa" He greeted.

Theresa smiled. "Hi Ninja. Nice to see you out of school."

Ninja laughed. "Hah, yea I guess. So how's it going?"

Theresa looked away and frowned. She gave a low shrug. "Okay... I suppose. I don't know." She lifted her legs and rested her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Things haven't been so well..." Theresa sighed. "Ok, I admit. Things aren't going so well." She explained. "I... may have told my boyfriend that we need space." Theresa said. "I was already planning on it, but then he invited me to the Food Hole after school, and I gladly agreed. And right before we could leave, he suddenly mentions that he invited his _best friend_ to come with. I was so shocked because we hadn't even been spending much time together and he goes and invites his other half! He goes everywhere with Howard and it's like he doesn't have enough time for me!" Theresa hollered by the end of her rant.

Ninja's eyes widened in surprise. Was that how Theresa was feeling?

Theresa ducked her head. "And I even fell for it. Of course he wasn't thinking about me." She said softly. "I guess I just snapped in the middle of it all, and told him that we'd need a break. That was the day I got captured by the... chicken thing." She explained.

"So," Ninja spoke up. "Was that why you told him that you two needed a break?"

Theresa looked up at him and blushed. "Yea, that's, uh, part of the reason..."

"Part? What's the other reason?" Ninja asked curiously.

Theresa paused. Then vigorously shook her head. "Nothing!"

Ninja gave up and sat down on the bench next to her. "And how are you holding up?"

Theresa shrugged. "I'm ok. I have Debbie and all my other friends."

"Are you going to get back with him, then?" Ninja couldn't help asking.

"I... It depends on how things will play out." Theresa answered solemnly. "On my reasons, and if he really wanted to be with me anyways..."

Ninja racked his mind for something to say. "Um... you'll, er figure something out...?" He asked more than stated.

Theresa glanced up at him with a small smile. "You're not very good at comforting people are you?"

"Uh, more like girls" He admitted, and rubbed the back of his neck.

Theresa laughed and turned to look out at the park. He, though, continued to stare at her, as she looked off. She suddenly snapped her head to look at him again, and the Ninja jumped in surprise, cheeks tinging pink.

Theresa blushed as well. "Would you mind... if I tried something?" She asked uncertainly.

"Sure I guess." Ninja answered.

She turned herself to face Ninja on the bench, and slowly reached up to his mask.

"Uhh... w-what are you doing?" He stuttered as Theresa reached for the bottom of his mask. He placed his hands over hers, silently warning her. Theresa stared deep into his eyes, but continued to lift his mask, even with his hands over hers. She let go of the mask when it reached above his mouth. Randy's eyes read confusion, and his hands dropped down as she pulled them away.

Theresa stared into his eyes for a moment, and began leaning forward, closing her eyes as well.

Ninja, being entranced, followed along, and closed his eyes as well, their lips meeting in the middle.

Ninja's eyes shot open, after what felt like 5 seconds, and he pulled away. Theresa opened her eyes in surprise, and blood rising quickly to her cheeks. She questioningly stared at the Ninja, as his eyes were wide. Theresa didn't catch what happened, but soon a small burst sounded and smoke erupted, disappearing along with the Ninja.

**~0~**

Randy was frantically pacing in the living room of his house, clearly panicking. He twisted his head to the clock. "Where are they?!" He cried out to himself, grabbing his hair.

The doorbell suddenly rang, and Randy jumped to the door, before Howard could continue his normal greeting, ringing the bell until it opened.

"Took you long enough!" He shouted.

"Yea, great to see as well." Howard sarcastically responded.

"Woah, Randy, you look horrible." Another voice said.

Randy ran a hand through his hair. "Gee, thanks Debbie Kang."

Debbie Kang scrunched her nose and huffed.

Randy told them to enter and led them to his room.

Debbie's eyes looked around the room. "Oh... ok. Um, nice room...?" She commented at his boyish room.

Randy shrugged. "Thanks."

"If you like this, just wait 'til you see my man-cave!" Howard told her grinning.

"Yea, that's not happening. Ever." She stated. Debbie maneuvered to the couch in Randy's room. "So what is it that you need us here for? Or well, me too."

Howard shuffled next to Randy, and lifted a hand to whisper to him. "Yea, Cunningham, what is Debbie Kang doing here?"

Randy moved away from Howard. "Relax Howard, Debbie knows I'm the Ninja."

"What?!" Howard shouted. "I can't believe you just told her and it took you-"

"He didn't _tell_ me." Debbie cut in. "I figured it out."

Howard glared at her. "And how do we know that you aren't going publish this as a story in the NHGTTWDPC online edition?"

"Even though I really want to, I won't, since Randy has some things to make clear with my best friend."

Howard quirked an eyebrow at her, and then turned that look over to Randy.

Randy nervously looked around and rubbed his neck. "Yea, that's the reason why I need both of you here."

Debbie glared at Randy. "What. Did. You do?" She hissed at him.

"Ok, maybe I might have, there's a chance that I have, but don't get mad at me, maybe kissed her... as the Ninja."

"WHAT?!" Debbie screamed at Randy.

Howard swore he saw birds fly in a rush out of the tree by Randy's window.

Debbie stalked up to Randy angrily. "You did not say what I think what you said"

"Uhh... no?" Randy tried.

"If you think you heard him say that he kissed Theresa as the Ninja, then you're right." Howard said.

"Howard!" Randy hissed at him.

Debbie glared at Randy and grabbed his collar. "You'd better fix this, Cunningham."

"Ok, ok." Randy tried to calm her, struggling against her grip.

He continued to explain what actually happened. "And that's why I needed you both here today!" He paused. "Can you let go of me now?"

Debbie scoffed and let go of him, and sat back down on the couch. "Fine. I'll help. Let me think of something."

Howard moved around Randy to get to the game console and started setting it up. "So how about a couple of levels of Grave Puncher, Cunningham?"

Debbie rolled her eyes, deciding that she didn't need their help to come up with a plan.

After 10 minutes and one level of Grave Puncher, Debbie had a plan.

"Alright shoobs, I got it." She announced.

Randy turned to her. "You're the cheese, Debbie! What's the plan?"

Debbie smirked. "Theresa practically hates your guts, as Randy." She began explaining, and Randy frowned. "Well, since you've kissed her as Ninja, you've got to get her on your good side, as Randy. She probably won't want to be with you alone, so my idea is that all four of us go do something together, and you get her alone, take her on a walk, and tell her you're the Ninja!" Debbie said.

"Ok... and if she doesn't want to come?" Randy asked.

Debbie shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll convince her."

"Also, do you think she'll be mad at me?" Randy asked again.

"Probably." Debbie shrugged, and Randy deadpanned. "Relax, it'll all work out. Trust me." She said.

Randy seemed hesitant. "Fine, we'll do it"

**~0~**

"Is it on, Bucky?"

Bucky steadied himself. "Not yet. In three," He signaled two and one with his fingers.

"Hello Norrisville High. I'm Theresa Fowler, outside on the school grounds where the Ninja is currently fighting a giant robo ape. Bucky, zoom in on the action for everyone" Theresa narrated.

Bucky focused on the battle between the Ninja and the large robot. It didn't take long for the Ninja to defeat it, and before the rubble blew up and threw parts everywhere.

Ninja looked at the pile in victory, and turned around to the camera, waving.

"Hello everyone" He greeted.

Theresa blushed, as she remembered the other day at the park. "Hello, Ninja." Theresa internally shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. "Ninja, we've seen you fight robo apes, as you call them, before, except in a smaller size and in a larger quantity. Any reasons as to why this giant one has come?" She questioned.

"Hm, probably because Mc- uhh, because whoever made this couldn't think of anything else...?" Ninja started strong, but hesitated.

"So you're not sure who makes these?" Theresa asked. "Won't that be a problem for you?"

"Uhh." Ninja stumbled. "You, um, don't need to worry about it. I've got it under control. Trust me."

Theresa nodded. "Ok. Well, thank you for your time, Ninja."

Ninja smiled under his mask and dropped a smokebomb, leaving.

Theresa and Bucky fell into coughs, and Theresa tried to speak.

"I'm Theresa Fowler, see you next time, Norrisville High." She spoke, before Bucky shut off the camera.

Bucky stared at Theresa for a moment. "Theresa, are you okay? Your face looks a little red, was it the smokebomb?"

Theresa shook her head. "No, I'm fine, Bucky." She stopped a moment and looked back. "Let's get back to class now."

**~0~**

Randy jogged up to his target, before she could leave. "Theresa!" He called to get her attention.

She stopped and turned. "Randy? What's up?" She asked

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out today. With Howard and Debbie, too." Randy hastily added.

"Uh, I don't know..." Theresa hesitated.

"Why not? We were thinking about going to play laser tag," Randy added.

Theresa didn't look persuaded. "No thank you."

Randy sighed. "Okay, if you say so. I have to go now, I'll see you later then!" He ran off the hall and rounded the corner out of Theresa's sight. Randy frowned and pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number.

"_Hey, how'd it go?_" The voice answered.

"Not good. She denied." Randy replied.

"_Hm, guess I'll have to convince her._"

"Yea, you do that."

"_Mhm, talk to you later._"

Randy hung up the call and continued out of school to find Howard.

Debbie made her way down the hallway, heading to Theresa's locker. "Hey Theresa"

Theresa smiled at her. "Hi Debbie. What's up? I heard you're going with Howard and Randy to play laser tag."

Debbie nodded. "Yea, and you should come too."

Theresa bit her lip. "I don't know, Debbie. Won't it be a little awkward?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll be there, with you." Debbie said. "You should come, and not leave your best friend to two shoobs."

Theresa giggled. "Alright, I'll do it for you."

Debbie smiled. "That's great! Thanks Theresa."

"So when are you guys going?" She asked.

Debbie checked her watch. "A little later. Wanna walk home together?"

Theresa nodded and pulled her bag on. "Sure thing"

**~0~**

Randy tapped his foot impatiently while standing outside the laser tag game building beside Howard.

"Cunningham! Could you cut that out already?! It's getting annoying!" Howard shouted in aggravation.

"Sorry Howard. Do you think Debbie's plan will work?" Randy anxiously asked him. Debbie had already called him prior, telling him that she convinced Theresa to come along.

Howard scoffed. "If not, I'll never trust anything Nerdball Kang says ever again."

Randy just nodded, slightly wondering if Howard really did value Debbie's word to that extent.

"You can cool it, you know. They're coming." Howard told him.

Randy jerked his head up and saw the to girls indeed heading towards them.

"Hey Theresa! Didn't know you were going to come" Randy greeted.

"Yea, don't mind me." Debbie muttered under her breathe and stood by Howard.

Theresa nervously rubbed her arm. "Yea, Debbie convinced me to come. I hope you and Howard don't mind."

Howard shrugged and Randy smiled. "No problem."

The quad made their way into the building, and payed, got their gear and entered the playing arena.

"So are we going to do every man for themselves or teams?" Debbie asked.

"Teams." Howard said. "What do you say me and Debbie, and Cunningham and Theresa? But just so I can show Cunningham that I can beat him." He grinned, and instead of waiting for their reactions, Howard turned and took off. "Let's go, Kang!" He called back when no one moved.

Debbie glanced at Theresa, giving her an apologetic look, before turning back and racing after Howard. But Theresa didn't see the smirk she put on her face after. All according to plan.

Randy looked at Theresa. "So, we're partners. Let's get them."

Theresa snapped out of her own thoughts and nodded at Randy. "Ok."

Half an hour and two long laser tag games later, the quad of teens were sitting down in the laser tag food area, taking a break.** (A/N: Ok, I was too lazy to put the game descriptions xP But it's no biggie anyways)**

Randy and Howard were sitting across each other, and Theresa next to Randy, and Debbie next to Howard. The two boys were arguing about which team won the second match, it had been a close match.

"Cunningham, I'm gonna need some money for snacks." Howard said abruptly.

Randy frowned, but relented silently and pulled out his wallet. "Here. Don't spend it all in one place"

Howard grinned. "Come on, Debbie Kang. I'll get you something, my treat." He waved the 20 dollar bill in the air to prove his point.

Debbie Kang sighed and stood up, following Howard in the building to the ordering area.

Theresa looked skeptically in their direction. She shook her head and ignored it. But she didn't see Howard and Debbie quickly side step into a hall and out of sight.

Debbie pulled a small machine out of her pocket, the size of a large phone.

"Did you have that on you the whole time?" Howard asked her.

Debbie gave him a single nod, before she peeked over the side of the wall.

"Randy," She spoke into the device, "Nod if you can hear me."

Howard joined Debbie and peered over the wall to look back at the table.

Randy adjusted the ear piece in his ear. He bounced his head once in a nod in a discreet response to Debbie.

"_Great. Now start out by telling her that she was great during the game._" Debbie's voice came through the piece.

"Uh, so Theresa, you did really good in the game" Randy said. "You've got great aim."

Theresa smiled. "Thanks, Randy. You were good too. I guess playing video games come in handy sometimes, huh?"

Randy grinned. "Hah, you have no idea..."

"_Ok,_" Debbie's voice buzzed through his ear again, "_Tell her that you want to hang out with her more_."

Randy nervously tugged his jackets collar. "Hey Theresa, if you wouldn't mind, I'd love to hang out again sometime."

Theresa looked up at Randy with wide eyes. "...Randy," She began skeptically, " Are you trying to get us back together? I already told you that I was having some personal issues..."

"Uhh..." Randy stuttered.

"_Say yes!_" Debbie told him.

Howard's voice cut in after Debbie's. "_No, Cunningham, tell her no!_"

"Would you believe me if I said yes and no?" Randy answered uneasily, giving Theresa a halfhearted shrug.

Despite herself, Theresa giggled. "I guess so"

"_Alright, now ease into it and tell her!_" Debbie said.

Randy gulped. "Look, Theresa, I haven't been totally honest with you."

Theresa stared into his eyes.

"I- uh, well, I... I'll tell you outside, come on." Randy quickly stood and dragged Theresa out of her chair and outside.

Debbie face-palmed. "That shoob." She hissed to herself.

Randy took a deep breath and looked at Theresa again. "Look-"

Theresa cut him off with her hand. "Randy, I know what this is about."

Randy's eyes widened. "Y-you do?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do. I get that it's kinda awkward for you, too."

"Well, sure, I guess you could say that..." Randy trailed on, a little confused.

"And I know that it's, well unnerving to walk around." Theresa continued.

Randy stared into her eyes, and grabbed her shoulders. "Theresa..." He softly let out.

He didn't know what compelled him to do what he did next, but in hindsight, it was probably a horrible mistake. He kissed her.

Theresa's gasp was muffled, but she quickly pulled away. "R-randy... I... I..." She didn't complete her statement, instead turning around and fleeing away from the scene.

Randy dropped his arms down beside him. He turned his head and hit it against the side of the building. "What... did I just do?"

**~0~**

**Ahhh! I have failed you people so badly! Its been forever, but I couldn't write! Ugh... so in the end, I hope you all like this chapter :3 **

**People left reviews saying how they wanted some Randy and Theresa interactions, so here it is! **

**It took me a while to get some of these scenes juuuuust right! Nothing but the best for my readers xP**

**Also, I cannot forget to give the one and only _Liliana Dragonshard_ a shoutout for helping me out with ideas! Thanks! :D**

**Leave a review peeps! Elcall out~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all. I am very dissapointed to say that this will be the last chapter of _Falling in Love With Your Secret Identity_. And for that, I will give you this very last chapter. Please enjoy.**

**~0~**

Theresa didn't even know how to feel. She felt dull on the inside. She slowly trudged up the stairs and into the library. Yes, the library. She would've gone to the park as usual, but there was the risk of seeing the Ninja there, and she didn't want any interactions with him today, either. Especially after everything that just happened at laser tag.

Theresa pulled her feet to her favorite shelf in the library, where many of her favorite book series sat on the shelves. Her eyes brightened up as she scanned the familiar titles, before deciding on one and shuffling it out of its tight squeeze. Theresa held the book in her hands and navigated through the large shelves to get to the stairs that led up to the second floor of the building. She found her favorite spot, a rather comfy chair and a great view of the opened downstairs off of the balcony it was resting next to.

She dropped her bag down and plopped herself down into the cushioned seat. Theresa opened the book and began reading as her eyes jumped from word to word.

She finished reading the page, and soon realized that she hadn't been paying attention to the text. Theresa sighed and pushed the book away, pressing her forehead down on the table.

How could she read when her thoughts were everywhere? She wanted to cry, but what was there to cry about? She "broke up" with Randy, because of the Ninja, of all things, then she kissed the Ninja, and then Randy wants to spend time with her, and then he kisses her! Tears started to prick her eyes. Why didn't people understand when she said that she was confused and needed time alone?

As her thoughts continued, she didn't hear the soft sound of footsteps approach her. "Theresa?"

Theresa shot up and her chair jumped with her. She faced the person in question. "Debbie? Why are you here?" Because obviously, asking what she was doing in the library would be a no brainer.

Debbie scooted over onto the chair opposite of Theresa. "I was looking for you" She answered, her eyes flitting over to the book rested on the table top.

"Oh..." Theresa muttered in response, and twisted her head to gaze off the balcony.

Debbie paused for a moment to observe Theresa before she said something. "Are you okay, Theresa? You left us."

Theresa looked down guiltily. "Oh, sorry about that."

Debbie shrugged. "It's okay. But what happened? Was it Randy?" Debbie kept questioning, even though she knew half of the story. After Randy came back into the building, Debbie took off to find her without a word to the boys.

Theresa locked eyes with Debbie. "I, well... yes. Kinda I guess." Theresa sighed and dropped her forehead onto the table again. "He kissed me" She answered softly.

Debbie strained to hear, but she heard it clear in the silence of the library. Her eyes widened. '_He did WHAT?!_' She screamed to herself, to not draw attention in the quiet library. "W-what?" Debbie stuttered out instead.

"Yea. I don't believe either" Theresa replied, in a tone that sounded like she was giving up. "I'm so confused and stuck, Debbie. I don't know what to do anymore. And somehow, it feels like it's my fault."

"No! This isn't your fault one bit, Theresa!" Debbie reassured her, and was internally growling and cursing Randy.

Theresa turned her head to press her cheek on the table. "So what should I do?"

Debbie stopped to think. "I have to say, just wait for things to play out."

Theresa sat up again. "Alright."

"You know what? How about we get some ice-cream to cheer you up with?" Debbie said, standing up.

Theresa smiled. "That sounds great"

"I like the sound of that!" Debbie grinned, and they both stood to leave the library.

**~0~**

"_Ninja Flip!_" He announced loudly, as he back flipped away from the robot creature that was coming at him.

Ninja huffed in annoyance from the robot. Though it was partly his fault, for having his mind all over the place.

He spotted Theresa and Bucky through the corner of his eye, filming him as he pawned the robot.

Randy suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and tugged it out from the suit.

**From Howard:**

_Ur so gtng pwnd RC_

Ninja rolled his eyes and shoved the phone back, turning his attention to the robot in front of him. With a simple jump and slash of his sword, he left the robot laying on the grass in pieces.

Ninja grinned and brushed his hands to get the non existent dust off of them. He turned to the two other figures standing in the field with him, and bounded forwards to greet them. Though, by the time he did reach the duo, it seemed they already stopped their filming.

"Hello Norrisville students" He dutifully greeted.

"Hi Ninja!" Bucky replied with enthusiasm.

Theresa simply lifted her hand in a wave, with her face a faint red color.

Bucky glanced over to the school. "Hmm. I'd better get to class now, Ninja. I've got an English test I'm pumped up for!"

Ninja quirked an eyebrow at Bucky's strange enthusiasm towards taking a test.

"Uh, yea. You go ahead." Ninja awkwardly answered him.

Theresa, too, had begun to follow Bucky's lead back inside the building, but Ninja grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Huh?" Theresa gasped in surprise. "Oh, Ninja... what's up?"

Ninja eyed her, spotting redness in her cheeks, which looked like she was trying to hold down.

"Well, uh Theresa, I was wondering if you'd meet me later today?" Ninja breathed out.

Theresa's eyes widened. Like a date? Or, what if it was something important? Then she couldn't say no. Slowly, she nodded. "Ok... what time?"

Ninja discreetly gulped. "After school. Meet me at the park at the bench near the lone tree."

Theresa nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you then."

Without any further discussion, Theresa spun around and walked towards school.

Ninja stared after her for a moment, before pulling out a smokebomb and throwing it on the ground.

**~0~**

Theresa gulped. But what was she being so scared of? It was just the Ninja. Though, he didn't say what he wanted to see her for, she was sure it couldn't be anything too bad. Maybe she was so on edge because of her... her situation. Her situation with Randy, and well Ninja too, she presumed.

Her eyes danced over the length of the park from her spot. Theresa followed the path that led to the notorious lone tree, the one that was in the far back end of the park and that everyone knew about.

The park management had oddly placed a bench under the shade of the large maple tree. Theresa had her sunglasses over her eyes, to protect her eyes from the treacherous sun. She looked around the tree, to see if the Ninja was already there, but he wasn't in sight.

As she reached the seat, she promptly sat down on the bench. She felt the heat of the bench, that had been heated up by the sun, through her bottom, which was covered by the ends of her uniform and her stockings.

Theresa bobbed her head left and right, trying to pass time momentarily. With peripheral vision, Theresa noticed something drop down from the tree suddenly, beside her. She quickly shot her head to her right, and jumped back letting out a surprised yelp.

"Ah!" She held a hand over her chest, and willed her heart to calm down.

The dark figure was the Ninja, who was hanging off the tree in a Spiderman like position.

Ninja nervously laughed and flipped himself and let go of his scarf, landing in a sitting position on the bench beside her. "Did I scare you? Sorry."

"How long were you up there?" Theresa asked him.

He shrugged. "Just a little while."

"Oh."

"Look, Theresa, I asked you to meet me because needed... no need, to tell you something important." Ninja told her.

Theresa blinked at his sudden seriousness. "Uh, sure."

"I haven't been honest with you." Ninja spoke again, and Theresa looked confused. "I'm going to tell you who I am."

Theresa's eyes widened. "A-are you sure? I mean, you don't have to-"

"No, I do. And, I hope that you'll be okay with it." He paused, then added under his breath, "_Though I doubt it_."

"What was that?" Theresa asked.

"Nothing. This area isn't so private, so to be safe I'll just smokebomb away, then come again. Keep a look out."

Before Theresa could reply with anything, Ninja dropped a smokebomb and disappeared with the smoke.

Theresa was stunned with confusion at his suddenness. She was still dumbfounded of the situation, but waited nonetheless.

After a minute, she noticed a figure approach her from her right.

She straightened up at the sight of him. "Randy? What are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, I, uh wanted to show you something." Randy told her.

"A-actually, I was waiting for someone..." Theresa said.

Randy rubbed the back of his neck, "It... won't take long."

Theresa hesitated, but nodded in response.

She blinked when he held up a black piece of cloth to her. She frowned and leaned forward, trying to get a closer look at. Theresa stood up to reach out her hand and touch it. It was a soft and stretchy material, and she straightened it out with her thumbs. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed the red markings on it.

"What is that?" Theresa muttered, trying to figure things out. "This... this looks like the Ninja's mask..." Theresa stumbled back when realization hit her. "W-wait... are you, t-that means, you're the Nin-!"

Randy jumped forward to cover her mouth. "Please don't shout it."

Theresa frowned and angrily pushed his arm away. "I...I can't believe it. I can't believe you."

Randy winced. She was mad alright.

"You... you used me! All... all this time... how could you, Randy!?" Theresa continued, her voice level rising. Her eyes started to water, but she kept them in. She stepped back again when Randy opened his mouth, "No, I don't care, I don't want to hear you. _I hate you!_" Theresa didn't wait another moment before spinning around and running away.

Randy stood frozen, in shock. He_ really _wonked up, didn't he?

**~0~**

Theresa sobbed into her pillow silently. Her mom had already come up to see if she was okay, after she ran into the house slamming the door, but she didn't answer.

She paused her crying for a moment to take a breath, when a knock sounded from the door. Theresa turned her head away from the door and kept silent.

"Theresa? It's me, Debbie"

Theresa's eyes widened, _why was Debbie here_? _Did her mom call her_?

The sudden remembrance of earlier that day, caused her to tear up again, and she quickly shoved her face into her pillow once more.

"Theresa, I'm coming in, okay?" Debbie called through the door, and Theresa heard it open slowly.

Suddenly she felt her bed dip down as Debbie sat beside her on her bed.

After a moment, Debbie spoke, "What happened?"

Theresa turned her head. "Oh Debbie, it's horrible... I was-" Theresa stopped herself. How could she explain herself to Debbie? She knew that she was mad at Randy, but that wasn't a reason to give out his secret.

"Was it Randy?" Debbie asked her after Theresa stopped.

Theresa's hair twisted with each other as she rubbed her head against her pillow, nodding.

"He... I was at the park... and then he came... and told me some things... about him, and..." Theresa trailed off again.

"Did he tell you something about the Ninja?" Debbie asked.

Theresa's head shot up. "He told you?!"

Debbie shook her head. "No, I figured it out. I didn't tell you because it wasn't my secret to share."

"Oh" Theresa replied. "So I guess I can tell you the full story now, huh?"

Debbie smiled and nodded. "Yup, then I can go pound Randy for whatever he did!"

Theresa's eyes turned dark again, but she began to tell Debbie.

"And I told him I hate him." Debbie's eyes widened as Theresa continued. "Now that I think over it, I may not full out hate him, but I am upset. How could he just use his Ninja position to manipulate me!? I just can't believe it, Debbie" Theresa slammed her face into her pillow again to hide her coming tears.

"Oh Theresa..." Debbie sympathized. "I don't know what is going on in that guy's head..." She mumbled.

**~0~**

"Oh geez, Cunningham, what got you now?" Howard commented as he saw Randy curled under his blankets.

He got a muffled response, and Howard groaned as well. "Ugh, I'm coming up there!" He called up the bunk bed. "Now tell me what you messed up now" Howard demanded as he settled up in the ladder.

Randy poked the end of his face out, and mumbled something out.

"Gotta speak louder than that, Cunningham." Howard told him.

This time Randy said it a bit louder, but still inaudible for Howard to hear it.

"Seriously, Cunningham?" Howard replied.

Again, Randy mumbled it out.

"For the love of shoobmanity, Cunningham! Speak up!" Howard shouted.

Randy shuffled and pushed the blankets of his head. "I told Theresa I'm the Ninja!"

_BAM!_

Randy peered over the edge of his bed to see Howard sitting up and rubbing his backside.

"Geez, warn a guy before you shock him while hes on top of a ladder." Howard complained.

Randy rolled his eyes, then disappeared over the bed again.

"Cunningham what possesed you to do that?" Howard sighed out as he climbed the ladder again.

From under the sheets, it looked like Randy shrugged. "Idunnoknow"

Howard paused, then started laughing.

Randy looked up at him and glared. "What the juice are you laughing about!?"

"Pfft, Fowler must hate you now." Howard chuckled.

He looked up at Randy, who continued to glare at him. Howard blinked. "Oh... she does hate you now."

Randy huffed at Howard. "What should I do, Howard?"

"Well first you should tell me how she reacted." Howard told him.

"She told me she hated me" Randy told him quietly, but Howard heard it without the blankets covering his face.

Howard blinked. "Wow, that's tough."

"So...?"

"So what?" Howard asked.

"So what should I do?" Randy filled in.

Howard shrugged. "How should I know? I've never wonked up as bad as you did."

Randy groaned and shoved his face into his pillow. "You suck, Howard."

"Yea, yea. You should just apologize, or something. That's probably all she wants, anyways." Howard tried advising.

Randy frowned. "Not even you would be happy if I just gave an apology."

Howard tapped his chin. "Hmm, you're right. Buy her lunch or ice cream while you're at it, then."

"Howard. She said she hated me. I doubt that you can stop hating someone just because you buy them food." Randy told him.

"It'd work for me." Howard said.

Randy rolled over in his blankets. "What am I supposed to doooo?"

Howard sighed. "Look, you just need to get to her good side, okay? And then everything will be alright... _I think_" He mumbled in after a second.

Randy paused a moment. "Hey Howard, buddy... would you mind doing me a favor?"

Howard frowned. "What? No way. Everyone knows a favor means big work, and I am not up for that. At all."

"Oh come on, Howard. Just for me?" Randy pleaded.

"Fine. Spit it out."

Randy grinned. "Alright, will you find out just why Theresa said she hated me?"

"Are you kidding me? Why would she tell me? Everyone knows that we always hang out together!" Howard countered.

"I know, but please Howard?" Randy pressed on.

"Okay, but it's not for you, it's for me, so you'll get off your bum." Howard informed him. "Well anyways, Cunningham, you'd better get up because we've got a day to spend at the Game Hole!" Howard announced.

He paused, to see Randy unmoving. Howard groaned. "Guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way." He cracked his knuckles and dove forward.

**~0~**

If you listened good enough in front of the school building that after school, you'd hear a soft sound of a grumbling emerging from the bushes near the front entrance.

He mumbled incoherently to others, but fully knew what he said himself.

"Ergh, that Cunningham. What a shoob, I'm almost ashamed to eat lunch with him." Howard's eyes darted across to another figure, a female. "Tch, and what's up with Fowler? She could at least disguise herself better." And by disguise, Howard meant that she should have hid her emotions, and they were, but of course Howard could tell easily. "Man, those two are such shoobs."

"I agree"

"Gah!" Howard yelped and jumped back. "Debbie Kang?! When did you get here?"

Debbie looked at him, unsurprised by his shock. "A while ago. Though, I mean the least offense calling Theresa a shoob."

"Hmm." Howard sat up again and joined beside Debbie to look through the branches of the bush again. "Cunningham didn't even want to ninja out today, because of it. And he didn't want to go to the Game Hole the other day, either!"

"Yea, Theresa too," Debbie nodded. "Well, not going to the Hole. But she didn't want to report the attack."

"Those two are so wonked up. They need help."

Debbie nodded and grinned. "Yup. And I know exactly where they'll get it."

Howard blinked. "Really? Where?"

Debbie rolled her eyes, and shoved Howard. "From us, you shoob! They're our best friends, we've got to help them."

"Alright, fine." Howard agreed, rubbing his arm. "That reminds me, Cunningham asked me to find out why Theresa said she hated him."

Debbie frowned. "He doesn't even know why?"

"I don't know either, girls are just weird." Howard tried to calm her.

"Right." Debbie said, again rolling her eyes. "Ok, I'll tell you, because you're so dense. Theresa just said it, a spur of the moment thing. She doesn't really hate him. She's just really upset that he played with her feelings. Theresa told me that she didn't care about his secret of being... you know who, but it was the fact that he used both sides of himself to, well, flirt with her."

"Oh." Howard said. "Well, that... shouldn't be too difficult to fix, right?"

Debbie nodded. "Yea, I don't think it will. But those two will be avoiding each other for a while."

"So what's your plan?" Howard asked. "You do have one... right?"

Debbie scoffed. "Yes, I do have a plan. Now listen closely, this is how we'll do it..."

**~0~**

**APRIL FOOLS PEOPLE. Hah! I'm super cruel. I'm not discontinueing! :P I realized it was the first, so I was like, why not? Hehe :3**

**O. M. Double C. I am totes a horrible author. ERgh, blame myself, though. I couldn't think of stuff, but then I was like "I have to write!" So I wrote and wrote and typed, and I finaaaaalllllly got the 5 pages I usually upload... And I do hope you all find this chapter acceptable.**

**But don't expect another upload soon, 'cause now I really am out of ideas! Curses.**

**Also, this chappie was inspired to get out ASAP by... you guessed it, the new episode "The Brawn Also Rises"! OMC it was soooo adorbs! I loved it! Shippers celebrate for almost-kinda-cannon~ness~ ^o^ Gosh, I am soooo fangirling :3**

**I'm actually really looking forwards to "Debbie Meddle". Debbie finds out! It's totally gonna be cannon, I cannot wait to see it! It's gonna be super bruce, yo's! Though, I was kinda wanting that no one else would find out about Randy's secret... but whatever, can't argue with the creators xP**

**Also, ideas and/or suggestions for future story events are always welcome! Remember to leave a review! ;D Elcall out! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6! I really didn't think that this story would become this long... -_-" Thank you to those who left reviews for the last chapter w/their ideas! Some of you suggested another kidnapping, but I've already used that cliche, and I kinda don't like the repetition in stories. Anyways, enough of me, onto the story!**

**~0~**

Randy plopped down onto the seat and shuffled his bag off. The library was as quiet as ever, and he entered it for study hall that day. He opened his biology textbook, and began re-reading the areas he didn't quite understand.

He noticed the chair beside him pull out and someone sit in it.

"Hey Randy"

To Randy's surprise, it was not Howard.

"Huh? Debbie Kang? What's up?" Randy asked.

"Well, I need your help. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Debbie informed him.

Randy turned himself to face her. "Yea, sure. I'm good now, so ask away."

Debbie shook her head. "No, not here." At that Randy quirked an eyebrow. "Listen, meet me in classroom 108 after school today at 3:19 sharp."

Randy blinked. "Uh, ok, I guess. Sure, after school, then."

Debbie smiled. "Thanks Randy. Bye"

She got up and left Randy alone again, leaving the library.

**~0~**

Theresa left the building at her own pace. Around her, people were chatting with others, and Theresa thought that the front of the school was rather crowded this particular afternoon.

"Fowler! Hey, Theresa!"

Theresa stopped and spun around. "Howard?"

"Yea." Howard slouched down and regained his breath. "You're a fast walker, you know that?"

Theresa quirked an eyebrow. "Uh, thanks? So... what did you need?"

"Oh, actually, I was wondering if you could help me." Howard said.

Theresa's face quickly took on surprise. "Well, sure. I'm not in a rush for anything. What do you need?"

"I need a little help on an assignment, I have it in my locker." Howard explained. "How about you go to room 108, and I'll grab my stuff and meet you there?"

Theresa nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you there."

Howard stood and watched Theresa go off, and slowly followed after her into the building. He quickly glanced at his watch. '_3:13_' Great, she should be there just in time.

**~0~**

Randy pulled out his phone. '3:18' He blinked and the numbers had changed. '3:19' He looked up at the door, expecting Debbie to enter any second. She did say 3:19 sharp.

He turned around and looked out the window as he waited. After a few seconds of waiting, he heard the door open and close.

Before he could turn around, he heard a gasp, and he spun around. His own eyes widened as he spotted the person.

Not Debbie Kang, but Theresa.

"Err, I... uh, Theresa-"

Theresa held up her hand to stop Randy's stuttering. "Sorry, I was going to meet someone in here... I didn't know you were already here." Theresa spun around and put her hand on the doorknob to leave.

"No, wait Theresa" Randy called. "Hear me out, please."

Theresa froze, and slowly turned around. "Okay."

Randy felt relieved that she wasn't going to leave. "Look, Theresa, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you... or trouble you. It was my fault... I wasn't thinking about the consequences."

Theresa didn't respond.

"Let me... make it up to you, Theresa. Give me a chance, please." Randy tried to get a reaction from her.

Theresa stayed silent, before peaking. "...Fine."

Randy's eye's widened. "Really?" His voice cracked. He quickly cleared his throat. "Ehem. I mean, yea, cool..."

Theresa rolled her eyes, and checked the time on the clock. "I'd better go. I have to go find Howard."

"Howard? Why are you looking for Howard?" Randy asked surprised.

"Actually, Howard asked me to come here and help him with an assignment." Theresa explained.

Randy frowned. "Assignment? We don't have any assignments..."

"Wait a second." Theresa interrupted. "Why were you in here?"

"Debbie Kang wanted to ask me some questions." Randy answered.

It all clicked together.

Theresa frowned. "It was all part of their plan."

"Well, it worked... kinda" Randy answered. "I wonder where they went."

Howard and Debbie were outside the room, listening in on their conversation.

Howard froze as they listened in. "Okay... that's our cue to leave, Debbie Kang." He whispered.

Debbie nodded. "Yea, let's go."

**~0~**

"So Cunningham, what are you going to do?" Howard asked Randy.

"About what?" Randy asked, focusing on the screen where he played Grave Puncher.

"Uh, about Theresa, stupid" Howard retorted.

Randy waved him off. "Don't worry about it, I've got it."

"Are you sure?" Howard asked again.

Randy didn't bother to pause the game. "Yea, yea. Oh hey, you should come. Friday after school, the little area of grass near the bridge over the small stream in the park. You know, that place?" Howard nodded. "There. And bring Debbie Kang with you, or something." Randy explained offhandedly while pressing away at the controller.

"Uhhh... okay?" Howard replied. His head snapped up as he suddenly watched Randy play. "Hey! You'd better make that two player, 'cause I want in!"

**~0~**

Theresa skeptically read the text message that was open on her phone. Randy just texted her to meet him at the bridge at the park, and it kinda sounded like a date to her.

Debbie peeked over to Theresa's phone. "What's up?" She asked glancing at her frown.

"I'm... a little concerned..." Theresa said.

Debbie shrugged. "No worries, I'm coming, too."

"You are?" Theresa asked surprised.

"Uh, yea. Didn't I tell you? Well, Howard said that Randy said to tell me to come along too." Debbie explained.

Theresa frowned. "How come I was the last to know?"

Debbie patted her back. "Oh, it's ok. But come one, let's get going."

Theresa hummed in agreement and tucked her phone into her pocket. Together they got down from the school's front steps and bounded away from the building.

**~0~**

Theresa stepped up beside Debbie, where they stood waiting. Theresa ditched her school clothes for a tan tank top and a brown cropped jacket with a jean skirt and brown strapped sandals. Her hair was as usual, and she had a pink bag hanging down off her shoulders to her hip. Debbie wore a simple blue tee shirt and dark green shorts.

Suddenly Randy appeared, "Hey"

"Hi" Theresa greeted back. She glanced to her left, only to see Debbie gone. "What? Debbie?"

"Don't worry, she's ok. She went with Howard" Randy told her.

"Oh." How had she not noticed Debbie gone?

Randy started walking. "Follow me"

Theresa silently followed him to a blanket laid down on the grass. There was also a picnic basket sitting in the center of the blanket.

Theresa stopped and watched Randy sit on the blanket. "Randy... this isn't a date, is it?"

"No!" Randy shouted immediately. "Not at all. _Not if you don't want it to be._"He mumbled under his breath, then continued, "It's my way of making it up to you."

"Well... okay..." Theresa hesitantly agreed and moved to join him on the blanket. "I am a bit hungry"

The two silently and awkwardly ate sandwiches in each others' company.

"Um, thank you," Theresa said, breaking the silence. "For the food."

Randy waved his hand. "No problem, my mom made it for us."

They relapsed into the silence awkwardly again.

Randy cleared his throat. "Uh, yea. So, I wanted to show you something, actually."

"Oh? Okay"

"Yea," Randy nodded, then pulled something out of his pocket. "Smokebomb!" He chucked he ball ahead of him, and it landed out of sight about 10 feet away.

Theresa frowned "What was-?"

"Wait for it..." Randy said

She did, for a moment before sounds of explosions cut through the air, and lights burst into the sky. Fireworks erupted in the sky, of all colors and shapes.

The lights reflected off of Theresa's widened eyes, as she watched in awe.

"Did you do this?" She asked softly, while the fireworks continued popping.

Theresa spotted Randy nod. "Yea, I made them."

"You made them?!" Theresa spun her head to him in surprise.

Randy laughed. "Yes, I did."

"Wow..." Theresa muttered, and turned her head to watch the lights again.

More and more shot up in the sky, and she watched all of them glow and scatter away. It was ending, she could tell, with it explosions speeding up for a great finale.

A large mass of gold was shot up as the final sequence. Theresa's eyes shinned with the colors in the sky.

The last firework exploded, and the smoke of it was left. Theresa let out a large smile of joy as it ended. Her expression though, quickly changed when something else appeared in front of her. She gasped at the large letters that spelled out a message.

'_Forgive me_'

Theresa almost felt her neck crack as she snapped her head to Randy, her eyes wide.

He was smiling lightly at her with a guilty look on his face. "Uh... I'm sorry?"

Theresa couldn't help the tears that began to well up in her eyes. She jumped forward and embraced Randy tightly. "Y-yes," She choked out. "I forgive you"

Randy embraced her back, and after a few short seconds, Theresa pulled herself away. She wiped her eyes, and looked away in embarrassment. "Sorry..."

Randy grinned. "It's ok. I'm glad."

Theresa blushed. "Yea..."

"Anyways, that's all I had planned... we can go home, or hit the Game Hole if you feel up to it?" Randy suggested, while beginning to clean up.

Theresa shook her head. "Nah, I should get home and get started on homework. Here, let me help you"

"Thanks" Randy said, as they both packed up the contents and blanket.

After cleaning up, Randy insisted on walking her home.

Theresa stood at the end of the driveway with Randy. "Thank you, again."

"It was nothing" Randy shrugged.

Theresa smiled and began to walk to the door. "I'll see you Monday, I guess?"

Randy nodded. "Yea. See ya, Theresa"

Theresa waved and watched as he turned and began walking off. She sighed. Theresa shook her head then turned around and enter the house.

**~0~**

**With Howard and Debbie Kang...**

"How do you think it's going?" Debbie asked Howard, while they were seated on a blanket.

Howard scoffed. "Those two are probably sitting in silence all awkwardly."

"Hm, you're probably right." Debbie commented, and opened the basket to dig through the contents. "Do you know what Randy has planned?"

Howard shrugged, "As if I know. Cunningham decided not to clue me in, just said that you can come along."

Debbie handed him a sandwich and took one for herself, "Oh, guess it's something special, then."

"Yea, Cunningham has a thing for big things." Howard said and began eating the baloney sandwich.

Debbie munched on her sandwich as well, when they heard a booming sound.

"What was that?" Debbie asked, and noticed a redish smoke in the distance.

"Uh, isn't that one of the Ninja's smokebombs?" Howard asked.

Before Debbie could say anything, she was cut off by more explosions.

"Fireworks?" Howard commented, as they filled the sky.

Debbie sat back to watch them. "Wow, Randy really did great."

Howard nodded agreeing. "He sure did."

**~0~**

**Wow. That ending just sucked. Okay, this chapter was like the _last drops_ of ideas left in the bucket. Like, I have nothing left. Whatsoever. I have no idea why I did that. So don't expect an update soon... I have to think things through... and hopefully a friend of mine will help me with them ideas xP**

***Sigh* This was only 4 pages long, sorry that it's short :( ...And yes, those are fillers at the end w/Howard and DK. I'm so sorry! D: **

**Also, in regards to stories, how would you people like a bunch of random oneshots by me? I'v got some ideas, but they're short... and random. I'm thinking Weinerkang and Fowlham, but maybe others? Meh, idk. Leave your thoughts?**

**Again, don't expect a new chapter soon! Give me like... 3 weeks, I hope. Despite the horrible chapter, I hope you all leave a review? ^^" ~Elcall**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's here! It's finally HONKING HERE! Haha... also, _last chapter_!**

**~0~**

Howard watched as Randy cheerily dug out his books from his locker.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Howard asked him.

Randy shrugged. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Howard frowned. "Uh, I don't know."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Well, it just so happens to be that Theresa forgave me yesterday."

"Great for you" Howard said with false cheer, but Randy didn't notice. "But is that all?"

Randy faced Howard. "What do you mean 'is that all'?"

Howard shrugged and turned away. "If I remember correctly, you were dating her before, so I just thought that you would want to go back to that."

Randy stopped. "Howard... I guess I do want that." He spoke softly. "But how can I if Theresa just forgave me? We've just reached 'friends' level again. She's not going to let us be more..."

"So show her you can!" Howard insisted.

Randy shook his, and dropped the subject. "Come on, let's get to class."

**~0~**

Debbie walked up to Theresa at her locker. "Morning Theresa"

"Good morning Debbie" Theresa greeted.

"How'd your date go yesterday?" Debbie asked Theresa.

Theresa frowned. "It wasn't a date, Debbie. And it went well, I forgave him fully."

"Are you sure you don't want to be more than just friends?" Debbie asked skeptical.

Theresa turned away. "I... don't know, Debbie."

Debbie pressed her lips together. "Well Theresa, you should decide. And you should do something about it. Randy's done his part, don't you think?"

Theresa turned to Debbie in surprise, but Debbie was already walking away.

"See you in class" Debbie called over her shoulder, and disappeared around the corner.

Theresa sighed as she stood alone. Debbie was right. But then again, when was she ever wrong?

**~0~**

['_Things in single quotations and italics in this section are what is written down. Not thoughts._']

Theresa sighed and dropped her bag onto her desk chair. She dragged her feet to her bed and flopped down on it on her stomach. Theresa breathed into her pillow, before turning her head. Her eyes caught the bookshelf, and a special black and red notebook in it.

She sat up and pulled her diary out, and traced her hand on the cover. It was a spiral notebook, with an intricate red design on the black background, and the word 'Journal' was written on the red.

Theresa opened the hardcover and flipped through the pages to the clean one at the end. She pulled out the special pen in the spiral, and clicked it on.

'_Hello again dear diary_' Theresa began scribbling down.

'_Things have been... hectic, confusing for me_.' Theresa wrote. '_I just... he made it up to me. I don't know how I couldn't have had forgiven him after what he did. The fireworks were absolutely amazing. And I feel special to know that he did it for me._'

Theresa paused and thought. '_Debbie said that it was my turn to do something... if I want to, that is. And, I'm not even sure what I want to do at this point..._' Theresa sighed out loud. '_I think... I do. I do want to do something about it. Randy, he's more than a friend to me. He's special, and kind and caring and cute too..._' Theresa blushed, and shook her head. '_Ah, back to the point... I have to, no, I am going to do something. If I don't do anything now, I don't want to live in regret for not doing anything_.'

Theresa pursed her lips. "Ok, now to think of a plan." She spoke out loud, and continued writing in her diary.

**~0~**

"Settle into your seats class." Mr. Bannister announced. "For today's assignment, you'll be working in pairs to complete these worksheets. I'll let you all choose your partners, but if you start fighting, I'll group you myself."

The students shuffled around finding their partners.

In the back of the classroom, Randy didn't move, and nor did Howard beside him.

"Partners?" Howard asked Randy, sticking out his fist.

Randy grinned and pushed out his fist. "Of cou-"

"Excuse me." A voice cut him off.

"Huh?" Randy looked up. "Oh! Theresa, hey... Theresa. What can we do for you?"

Theresa played with her fingers in front of her. "Well, I was wondering if you and I could work together on this sheet."

Randy nodded eagerly with a smile. "Yea, yea, no problem! Howard, you won't mind, will you buddy?"

Howard's eyes darted between Randy and Theresa's smiling faces. He grumbled. "Uck! No I won't mind!" He jumped off his stool and went to go find a partner.

Muttering incoherently, he found an empty stool and sat down on it, not bothering to look at who was beside him.

"That was nice of you"

Howard's head snapped up. "Oh, it's you."

Debbie rolled her eyes. "Yes, me."

Howard shrugged. "Well, whatever. And they were looking at me with weird faces."

"Smiling?" Debbie asked.

"Yea, sure."

"Ok. So, you can start on the front page, and I'll do the back side." Debbie ordered.

Howard frowned. "What?" Debbie glared at him, and he flinched. "Uh, never mind, I'll do it."

Debbie nodded in triumph. "Good, we'll get done faster this way."

Before he started, Howard quickly glanced behind him, to see Theresa and Randy smiling at each other. He huffed quietly to himself, those two better sort their useless drama stuff out.

**~0~**

Theresa exited through the double doors and looked around the schoolyard of students fresh out of class. She smiled as she spotted Heidi, deciding to go over and converse with the older girl.

"Theresa" She stopped in her tracks as someone called out to her.

She turned around slowly, making eye contact with Heidi, who had noticed her and started coming to her, and stood surprised.

"Randy, hi" Theresa smiled. "What's up?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much, but hey, wanna hit the Game Hole and play some video games?"

Theresa hesitated. "Um..."

"I could bring Howard, if you want me to. And you can ask Debbie Kang to tag along, too." Randy tried again.

Theresa felt Heidi staring from behind, but ignored the feeling. "I'm sorry, Randy, but I was already planning on doing homework and catch up on studying tonight." She explained with a sheepish grin.

Randy waved his hand in dismissal. "Nah, that's okay." He gripped his bag and turned to leave. "But my offer will still be here, if you'd like to go do stuff together." He said, then walked off.

Theresa's eyes widened slightly. Was that... was that him asking her out? She just realized it... but he sounded so casual about it. Maybe he was just asking as friends? Yea, most likely, if not definitely, that.

"Wow... I didn't know Mandy had it in him to ask someone out." Heidi spoke.

Theresa jumped and spun around. "You were listening?!" She paused, then added. "And his name's Randy."

Heidi shrugged, ignoring her last comment. "Well, you two didn't seem too private about it." Heidi tapped her cheek in thought. "But wait, why'd you reject him? I thought you liked him... didn't you think he was cute?"

Theresa flushed. "No! I mean, yes, but- wait no!"

Heidi grinned in satisfaction. "So why didn't you agree?"

"I didn't realize he was asking me out! I thought he was asking as friends!" Theresa answered.

Heidi tutted and shook her head in disapproval.

"What are you two up to, now?"

Heidi turned and saw Debbie Kang walking up to join them in their conversation.

"Nothing!" Theresa yelped quickly, trying to avoid the subject.

Heidi smirked. "Oh, nothing but the fact that Sandy came around and asked Theresa out."

Debbie raised an eyebrow curiously, unaffected by Heidi's misname calling, and peered at Theresa, who had covered her face with her hands. "Is that so? Why don't you tell me more, Theresa?"

Theresa looked up and gazed at her two friends, and their devious faces. She groaned. "You two suck."

**~0~**

'_You can do this, you can do this... I can do this_' Theresa was repeating the mantra in her head as she determinedly walked ahead, a goal in mind. She was actually walking around the city wasting time and relaxing after school, and she saw Randy running, towards her in fact.

Though, she doubted that he was running for her, Howard wasn't with him, so she guessed that's who he was going to meet.

Nonetheless, Randy spotted her and slowed down to greet her.

"Hey Theresa"

She smiled. "Hi Randy. In a hurry?"

He shrugged. "There was a robot attacking on the other street, and Howard went to the Game Hole without me."

Theresa covered her laugh. "That sounds like him."

Randy grinned. "Yea, well what can you expect from him?"

"Uh Randy, I wanted to ask you something." Theresa asked him.

"Yea?"

Theresa twisted her fingers around. "I... well I was thinking that maybe... we could go see a movie, or something, later... together..." She trailed off, and looked away.

She didn't see Randy's slightly wide eyes, as he answered her, speaking fast. "Uh, yea, sure! We can go now, if you'd like. I can just cancel with Howard, he won't mind, I'm sure!" He whipped out his phone and started typing, texting Howard she guessed. "So what do you wanna watch?"

Theresa looked up sharply, and smiled. "Actually, Detestable Me(1) came out a while ago, and I haven't watched it yet... so maybe we could catch that?"

Randy tucked his phone away. "That sounds good. If you don't have anything to do, let's go?"

Theresa nodded. "Yea."

**~0~**

Howard was busy pushing the game control buttons, so he didn't bother to look up when a figure stood beside him.

He scoffed. "About time, Cunningham. I was-"

"I'm not Randy."

Howard spun his head away from the video game screen to his unknown guest. "Oh." He said dumbly.

Debbie stood beside him with her arms on her hips. "So what, did Randy ditch you?"

He jumped towards her and pointed his finger accusingly. "No way! He just had to go NNS-"

This time Howard was interrupted by a beep from his phone. He pulled it out and read it, his face turning into a frown.

Debbie looked on. "What?"

Howard huffed and passed his phone to her, and she read it.

_To: Howard_

_From: Randy_

_gng 2 mviis w/Theresa. gme hol 'nthr tme, bro._

Debbie smirked at Howard, and gave him his phone back.

"Ugh, whatever. I don't need him anyways." Howard said angrily. He paused then looked at her. "Wanna play Manfred Musterman Kid Cowboy(2)?"

Debbie tapped her cheek, then shrugged. "Sure. Since it seems like Theresa will be busy this evening..."

Howard ended his game and pulled out two tokens to play. "Ooh, bad news, I've only got a few tokens left, before we have to buy some more."

Debbie shrugged. "Alright, I can buy some more later."

"That's what I was hoping for!" Howard grinned and raced off.

Debbie's face twisted in confusion and quickly realized that she'd been tricked. She groaned. "Ugh. _Weinerman_."

**~0~**

Theresa smiled lightly as she and Randy casually strolled the park. After the movie finished, which she really enjoyed, they decided to go there.

She spotted an empty bench, and ran to it, sitting down and motioning for Randy to sit beside her.

He sat beside her, but she had relaxed into the seat and stared up into the sky. The sun was near setting, but not quite there, lighting up the park with an orange-ish hue. The clouds were scattered and puffy, taking up different forms. She stared at one puff of cloud that looked strangely like a cupcake...

"Do you want some ice cream?"

Her mind and eyes crashed down to earth. She dropped her head and turned to look at Randy.

"I..." But she stopped. Her eyes locked with Randy's and she froze. His dark blue eyes seems to glow in the sunlight.

Theresa wasn't quite sure what she did next, but she next found her lips on his, in a kiss.

She pulled herself away just as quickly, and ducked her head, staring at the dirt below her. "S-sorry. I'm sorry, Randy... for everything. I just... I don't know. I was confused, and I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. I never was mad at you, for keeping your secret from me." Theresa apologized, for everything that happened. "I don't know why, but sometimes you just do stupid things, ya know?" She let out a loose laugh. "I guess I just have to-"

But she stopped mid sentence, when Randy reached his hand out and grabbed her face. Her face twisted to confusion when their eyes met, but he didn't say anything. Instead, her pulled Theresa closer, and himself too, pressing a kiss on her lips.

When they pulled away, Theresa let out a small whisper. "W-what was that for?"

Randy laughed softly. "Because, you're apologizing for no reason. I should be the one asking for forgiveness from you. But here you are, telling me that you're sorry." He put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her into a sideways hug.

"So you forgive me?" Theresa couldn't help but ask.

"If you forgive me." Randy countered.

Theresa laughed. "Yes."

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Um... Theresa?" Randy spoke up.

"Hmm?" She hummed in response.

"Will you, uh, be my girlfriend?" Randy asked nervously.

Theresa smiled widely, but didn't look at him. "Sure"

**~0~**

**BONUS**

Bucky was a little confused today. It was a normal day, maybe a little too normal? But there he was, in the middle of the school's yard with Theresa, finished filming the Ninja's battle with some student turned monster.

But that wasn't the strange part, it was the interactions between Theresa and Ninja. In the beginning of... this newscast, Theresa seemed very uncomfortable with the Ninja. Then, he didn't know why, but Theresa stopped doing the cast for a period of time, which she didn't tell him anything about.

And now, weeks since they started, here they were standing around and openly flirting with each other.

Well, they were off live feed, so he guessed it wasn't that bad.

"...I'll see you later?" Theresa asked the Ninja.

Ninja reached a hand into his belt. "Probably. _Smokebomb!_"

Bucky covered his nose and waved away the stinky smoke. He then turned to Theresa. "Why'd you ask the Ninja if you'll see him later? Isn't he the Ninja? Won't we all see him?"

Theresa stared at Bucky with her eyes wide. "Uh, yea. I mean, of course! It's just because we... uh, we're doing this newscast, and he doesn't always come up to talk to us!" She quickly spoke.

Bucky nodded. "True. Well, good thing you noticed." He said. "Now let's get back to biology. I heard we're having a pop quiz!"

She nodded and followed him back inside the school, not taking notice to the Ninja watching them from above.

**~0~**

**(1) Detestable Me- Despicable Me cartoon parody xP**

**(2) Manfred Musterman Kid Cowboy- The video game Randy was playing in the beginning of Sorcerer in Love 2.**

**OMdoubleC! I have FINALLY finished. Gosh darn, I took forever... last chapter was up a month and a half ago! 37 pages up in 7 chapters! Hehe, yay! ^^**

**Hehe, bonus with Bucky! Thanks to "AnonymouslyKnown0" for the idea! ;D**

**I think I lost the feel of Randy in the series... I feel like I made him more mature. So I guess you can now think that this takes place in their 10th grade year, when I was originally going for 9th grade... ahh, so sorry -_-"**

**STAY TUNED for next "chapter", it'll be another vote chapter!**

**Also- review!**


	8. Results and Voting

Hi everyone! As of now, the voting is now closed! I want to thank everyone for voting! I am very pleased to say that I had a bunch of votes!

Now I'm sure you all want to know the winner... so here are the results!

Weird Family Tradition- 29

Stuck Through A Blizzard- 21

Time Traveling Visitors- 20

School Spy- 18

Is It Worth Breakup Because of A Secret?- 6

Dimension Twist- 5

So as you can see, the winner is weird Family Tradition! Lot's of people wanted Weinerkang, and I totally agree :3

Also, thinking over the story, I realized that it's a really short story, about 3 or 4 chapters, depending on how I'll end it. But thats ok, cause then I can start another one soon after! ^^

And, I have some special people who I want to thank!

I am a Ridaa

AnonymouslyKnown0

TheFanGirl11

sweetlystar3

lalagirl16

Liliana Dragonshard

not-a-cop

Anyways, stick around for the new story! ;D

~Elcall

* * *

**Hello all! As you have noticed, this story is now complete! Yay! Now I've decided to write another, so it's up to you all to vote for it here!**** I have multiple story ideas and a preview of each, and I'd appreciate it if everyone would tell me which one they'd like to see be done. More info at the end :)**

**For those of you who had voted last time, some stories have been taken off, and new ones added! AND for the same those of you who voted last time, please read through all of the previews, some of them have longer/better ones now. **

**~0~**

**Name:** N/A

**Theme:** Crazy Family Tradition

**Formal Summary:** Howard's family has a weird Hanukkah tradition. Whenever a boy in their family turns 14, they have to bring their girlfriend or a date to the last night of Hanukkah party they have. But come on, Howard? Having a date? Either he needs to work up some magic, or he needs a fake-date. Who will he take in the end, and will he fall for her for real?

**Main Pairing:** Debbie Kang and Howard

**Preview:**

"Cunningham! Oh Cunningham, thank cheese I found you! You've gotta help me!" Howard cried, and pounced to hug Randy's legs.

Randy was surprised. "What the juice, Howard? What happened? And did you run all the way here from your house?"

Howard was breathing heavily. "Yea, but it's okay, I think I'll live."

Randy nodded and pulled Howard inside the house to sit and fetched him a glass of milk.

"So what happened?" Randy asked after Howard downed the liquid.

Howard sighed. "Let me tell you from the beginning."

_**~Flashback~**_

_Howard had entered his house and went straight to his room. Many relatives were visiting for the near Hanukkah. After quickly greeting his mom and everyone, he dumped his backpack in the corner of the room, and went straight for his game console. He turned it on and got ready for an almost-all-nighter of Grave Puncher 3. _

_Just as he finished level 1, and began level 2, his mom's voice pierced through the air of the house. _

"Family meeting!"

_Howard fell back and groaned heavily. How he hated their family meetings. His mom talked about everything, and they took forever. She was probably going to be talking about their Hanukkah routine for this year. _

_Howard stood up and turned off the tv, before trudging up the stairs to the family room. Apparently, he had been too slow, so he had to sit on the floor, since his uncles had hogged up the couch. Grumbling, he too plopped down in front of the mass of his cousins seated against the wall. He zoned out as his mom began lecturing about whatever and everyone actually listened. After boring himself out, his ears suddenly perked up at what he heard next._

_"And lastly, this year we've got a fresh new 14 year old in the family!"_

_His mom paused while all the older members of the family cheered._

_His mom addressed him, "Howard, you know what you're supposed to do this year, right?"_

_"Uh..." Howard went blank. It seemed kind of important._

_"Howard. You forgot, didn't you?" His mom asked him sternly._

_"Hah, oh Aunt Milli, of course Howard forgot." Howard looked up and glared. His older cousin Ricky. Oh how he hated Ricky. Always doing things so great, and bragging about it, too. "How's about I explain it to him, Auntie?" _

_His mom nodded, smiling, thinking of how great he was. Howard rolled his eyes. _

_"Well little cousin, in the Weinerman family, when a male turns 14, they have to bring their girlfriend to our 8th night of Hanukkah party."_

_Howard gulped. He was in trouble._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Howard put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't know. Find a girlfriend? Get rid of your family's weird tradition?"

Howard looked at Randy unbelievably. "That's not possible. And as if that part wasn't obvious, Cunningham."

Randy nodded, understanding. Who would date either of them? "Try asking someone to be your fake girlfriend, I guess. I'm sure somebody will agree."

Howard paused in thought. "Well, I guess I could try."

**At the end of the day at school...**

"Cunningham! You were wrong! Nobody will agree!"

Randy shrugged. "Sorry, what do you want me to do?"

Howard looked at him, widening his eyes and pouting.

Randy pulled away, "Ah! No way. I am not doing that for you!"

Howard sighed. "Oh well."

"Are you sure you asked everyone?" Randy asked.

Howard paused. "Actually I may have missed one or two, but I know there's one person I haven't asked."

Randy looked curious, "Who? And why not?"

"Weeeelll." Howard turned his head to look at two girls standing and chatting with each other at the end of the hall.

The two girls standing were Theresa and Abigail(Flute Girl). Randy followed his line of sight and landed on Theresa. He started blushing and stuttering who-knows-what.

Howard rolled his eyes. "Relax Cunningham, I wasn't going to ask her anyways." And for some reason, Howard had a feeling she would've agreed to it, too.

As he was about to turn away, somebody stepped out of a classroom and stopped to talk to Theresa and Abigail.

Howard's eyes widened, he forgot about her. It may be a long shot, but she was his last chance. She as in Debbie Kang.

* * *

**Name:** N/A

**Theme:** Dimension Twist

**Formal Summary:** Debbie thinks she's created an amazing portal to other dimensions, and invites Theresa to a sleepover so they can test it out together. When they wake up in different places, what they thought was normal becomes all twisted! Where Debbie and Theresa are supposed enemies, as are Howard and Randy! Debbie and Theresa figure out that her invention had gone haywire while they were asleep!

**Preview:**

"Theresa!" Debbie called out.

She turned, "Oh, hi Debbie! What's up? Did something happen?"

Debbie shook her head, "No, everything's fine. I just wanted to ask if you wanna sleepover at my house tonight, I want to show you something I've been working on."

Theresa smiled. "Awesome, sure, I'll text my mom and ask her"

Debbie nodded. "Great, tell me what she says later. Bye!"

Theresa waved. "Bye!"

**~0~**

Theresa sat eagerly on Debbie's bed, her bags discarded near the door.

"So when can I see this invention of yours?"

Debbie smiled. "Later. Right now, we've got other plans." She held up video game controllers.

Theresa grinned. The two of them enjoyed playing online group video games together in secret.

Later that night, near 10:30 at night, Theresa and Debbie settled down.

"Are you ready for it?" Debbie asked.

Theresa nodded. "Yea"

Debbie pressed some buttons and flipped some switches, before pulling away and waiting for something to happen.

Theresa waited in anticipation. "Is it working?"

"No...it's not." Debbie answered, looking confused.

Debbie leaned forward and tried fixing it for a minute. She sat back and sighed. "I don't know. Something must've gone wrong, but I can't figure it out now."

Theresa patted Debbie's back. "That's okay. You'll figure it out. What was it supposed to do?"

Debbie looked up at her. "It was supposed to open a portal to a different dimension. Pretty cool, huh?"

Theresa nodded. "That sounds pretty awesome. But it's ok."

"Yea. Well let's get to bed now. Goodnight." Debbie called, climbing into her bed and turning off the light.

"Goodnight" Theresa answered and pulled her blanket over herself on top of her sleeping bag.

The two quietly fell asleep, and didn't notice the bright blue light that flashed and took over them in the room.

**~0~**

Theresa woke up to the ring of an alarm clock beside her. Blindly reaching over, she found it and pushed random buttons, until it finally stopped. She turned over to her back, and rubbed her eyes.

Wait a minute... wasn't she at Debbie's place for a sleepover last night? So how did she get back home?

Theresa quickly sat up. Her eyes widened. This didn't even look like her room! She couldn't see much, since there were thick black curtains covering the window, blocking the early morning sunlight. The window she knew that had lavender curtains in her room. She pushed the black comforter off herself, and pushed open the curtains. Theresa winced and squinted her eyes as the light penetrated her eyes and the room.

She turned her back to the window, and gazed at the room. This... was definitely not her room. In a word, it was black. All black. Black rug, black bed sheets, black pillows. Black décor.

Theresa let her eyes get to the clock. Her eyes widened again when she read that it was Monday morning, 7:30 am. That meant she had school. Theresa went to the closet, and opened it up.

It really shouldn't have surprised her; all black articles of clothing. She frowned. Was this her room? What happened? She dug around the closet and found a dark blue blouse in the back. She sighed. This would have to do. Theresa also pulled out a pair of black capri pants, and took them both to the bathroom.

Theresa didn't know what happened, but she hoped that she could find Debbie and that she would know.

* * *

**Name:** N/A

**Theme:** Is It Worth Breakup Because of A Secret?

**Formal Summary:** After missing yet another of their dates because of a secret job as the Ninja, Theresa has had enough. She stomps up to Randy and makes up her mind, she breaks up with him. It leaves the whole school in shock and Theresa cold. Randy is left broken, and tries to see if the Ninja can see what caused her to break up with him. After ultimately finding out the real reason, Randy is determined to get her back, but will Theresa be willing to do that?

(warning- Theresa doesn't know Randy's the ninja in the beginning of this story)

**Main Pairing:** Theresa and Randy

**Note:** I imagine this story to happen in their 10th grade or 11th grade year, so imagine them older.

**Preview: **

Theresa opened the school doors and strode in confidently. She had no doubt that news of their breakup was already out, and that people would begin gossiping soon.

She knew today would be a long day even as she reached her locker. Debbie came out of nowhere and stood next to her.

"Oh, hey Debbie" Theresa greeted, happy to see her friend.

Debbie opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off.

"Theresa! Hey! I heard what happened." Abigail (Flute Girl) popped up between them, "I just have to say that that was the right thing to do. The males in Norrisville High are just ridiculous. They think they can do whatever they want. Well no, they can't we girls need to stick up for ourselves and each other. I'm here for you, girl." She ranted.

Theresa laughed lightly. Abigail was still a little sore about Stevens breaking up with her a while ago, before she started going out with Bucky.

"Thanks Abigail. I appreciate it"

The three girls began their trek to class, not a worry about anyone else.

**Elsewhere...**

The door suddenly swung open and a chubby yet tall male entered. "Oh boy, Cunningham! Don't tell me you're still in bed!"

Howard looked up at the bunk and waited for a response. He grumbled when he didn't hear anything. Randy had better not have left without him. He shrugged his bag off and climbed the ladder up.

"What the juice? Cunningham, get up!" Howard exclaimed in surprise as he saw Randy still bundled up in his blankets.

Randy shifted and moved the blanket from his face and looked at Howard. "Huh? Howard?"

"AH!" Howard shouted at Randy's horrible looking face. "What happened to you, Cunningham?"

Randy looked away and put his head back down on the pillow. He mumbled something Howard couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

Randy said it again, and Howard barely heard it. "Theresa broke up with me"

Howard's surprise was evident as he was so surprised he fell off the ladder and onto the floor on his back.

"Ouch!"

Randy's head popped out over the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?"

Howard sat up. "What happened?"

"You fell down." Randy simply answered.

"Not that! What happened with you and Theresa?"

Randy's face fell. "Oh, that." He sat up and climbed down his ladder in his wrinkly pajamas. "I don't know what happened. She just came by last night at 8 and just said we were through. She didn't tell me why, and just left. I honestly don't know what happened."

Howard soaked in the information. "Maybe she just got tired of you."

Randy's face dropped even more. Howard inwardly scolded himself. Wrong thing to say.

"I meant, you never know, with how weird girls are. It's not like we know what they're thinking." Howard recovered.

Randy frowned and sulked. "But I should know."

Howard rolled his eyes. Boy, his best friend was a sure sucker.

"Okay, whatever. Just get dressed, what you need is a fresh day of school. And a guys night of endless video games." Howard grinned at the thought.

Randy slugged towards the bathroom. "Ok..."

* * *

**Name:** N/A

**Theme:** School Spy

**Note:** The preview to this isn't so great...

**Formal Summary:** Theresa is the school's unsuspecting spy. She always find the person who trashed the bathroom, or the group of people who graffitied the cafeteria walls. She was 'hired' by the principle, and only him, a handful of teachers, and her best friend Debbie Kang know of it. But when something serious comes to the school messing with the students, Theresa will need backup from a certain city hero to help her with this cause.

**Main Pairing:** Midnight and Ninja/Theresa and Randy

**Preview:**

Theresa sighed and plopped herself down onto the couch. It was the last week before school started again. High school. Did she think she was ready for it? Not really. Oh well, she'll survive (hopefully). She turned on the tv and took a greedy sip of her lemonade that she prepared.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Theresa didn't know whether she should be irritated that someone was bothering her, or happy that there was something to do now.

She hopped up and made her way to the door in her blue tank top and orange skirt. Even though fall was coming, today was really hot.

Theresa swung the door open and was surprised to see a stranger. "Uh, hi." She said.

The girl looked to be way older than her, which dark red hair and wearing a green tee shirt and black shorts. She was also holding a rather large box under her arm.

With a wide smile, the stranger spoke. "Hi! I'm Katherine Drevil. You don't happen to be Theresa, would you?"

Theresa nodded slowly. "Yes, I am. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to tell you about somethings at Norrisville High. Mind if I come in?" She asked.

"No, please enter." Theresa said, and led Katherine to the living room.

"I was just having some lemonade, would you like some?" Theresa offered politely.

Katherine smiled. "If you wouldn't mind."

Theresa hurried to bring back two glasses of her lemonade, and sat down next to her.

"So what's this about?" Theresa asked.

"Well, first of all, you can call me Kath, since Katherine's a real mouthful." Kath began. "I just graduated from NHS last year, and you can probably tell because I'm so big." Theresa nodded as she continued. "Well, there are some things that you don't know about the school. Perhaps you've heard of the ninja?" Kath asked her.

Theresa nodded, "Who hasn't?"

Kath gave a light laugh. "Of course. Well there's someone else at Norrisville, and her name is Midnight, Midnight Spy."

"Midnight Spy? I've never heard of her." Theresa asked curious.

Kath nodded. "Yea, she's not very known."

"What does she do?" Theresa asked again.

"Midnight, as you can call her, is a, sort of a creation of the Norrisville school board. No, she's not a robot or a monster, but she's a student. Every four years, after the previous Midnight graduates, the middle school principle, the high school principle, the previous Midnight and a few other school board members choose a new Midnight."

Theresa nodded, absorbing that information. "Ok, so what of it?"

Kath smiled widely. "I was the last Midnight," She reached for the box beside her, "And you're the next!" She squealed excitedly.

Theresa's eyes widened as she held the box. "M-me? Why me?"

"Well, the principles of both schools think that you'll be perfect for the job!"

"What...what does Midnight do?" Theresa asked.

"Midnight's job is to catch all of the, well 'bad guys' at school. The people who trash the halls, flood the bathrooms, or graffiti the cafeteria. There's always someone." Kath explained.

"So, Midnight is basically the school's secret detective?" Theresa asked.

Kath jumped excitedly. "I knew you'd get it! Now, open the box!"

Theresa lifted the lid of the cardboard box. Inside what she saw was... "A trench coat?"

Kath nodded. "Uh-huh, that's Midnight's outfit. She wears a black tee and black capri's under it, and combat boots. The trench coat should reach your calf, and it has a huge hood and a high collar." She explained as Theresa inspected it.

Theresa looked at the trench coat, and stared at the thing that fell out of the coat's hood. "What's this?"

Kath glanced over. "Oh that, Midnight has long purple hair, and to make it seem like she's the same, she keeps two locks of her long hair sticking out. It may get in your way at first, but you get better"

Theresa nodded and ran her hands over them. "I see..."

"And you're lucky you actually have purple hair!" She laughed. "Or would that be a bad thing...? Someone could figure it out... I had a classmate with long purple hair, so everyone thought it was her at first, but when they saw me and her at the same time, they dropped it" Kath laughed.

"No...I think I'm the only girl with purple hair in our grade..." Theresa mumbled.

"Oh...that sucks." Kath thought. "There was something else I have to tell you, you're allowed to tell up to 3 people who you are." She explained. "I suggest you tell your best friend first" She grinned. "Also, I'm going to start college this year, but seeing as I was the previous Midnight, I wanted to give you my number, just in case you ever need some advice." She handed Theresa a card with her name and number.

**Note:** Not the end of scene.

**Preview 2: **

"Cunningham! Have you heard?" Howard asked Randy.

"Heard what?" Randy questioned.

"About the school spy! I heard her name is Midnight." Howard explained.

Randy scoffed. "I don't believe it." Howard shot him a look. "You expect me to believe that? We've been in Norrisville for years, and never once have I heard of 'Midnight'."

Howard shrugged. "Hey, I just spread the rumors."

Randy laughed. "Sure thing, buddy. Let's just get to class."

**~0~**

Midnight stood above the tallest school building, watching the students exit school and chat with each other.

She stared off the ledge of the building, enough to see, but not enough to be seen.

"Smokebomb!" Midnight spun around to see Ninja appear out of the smoke. "Huh, so you do exist."

Midnight gave an unseen smirk. "I'm surprised. The great Ninja of Norrisville didn't know little ol' me?"

Ninja rubbed the back of his neck, and let out a nervous chuckle. "Hah... yea, I never heard of you, so I wasn't sure."

"So how did you find me?" Midnight questioned.

"Saw you over the edge." Ninja told her.

She frowned and turned to gaze off the building again. And she was trying to be discreet. "Well, I suppose you're not the Ninja for nothing."

"Uh, anyways. I just wanted to say hi. I look forward to this year." Ninja grinned under his mask and stepped forwards, offering a hand.

Midnight stared at him, before stepping up and grabbing his hand. "Me too, Ninja. Me too." She smiled.

**Note:** Added preview #2 so you can get a better taste of things in this story, and I know its short. Pretty sure the 2nd part isn't going to be there... I'm not sure how it will happen, but I wrote it so you see it more how I see it. Also I forgot to write my ideas down... ergh.

* * *

**Name:** N/A

**Theme:** Stuck Through A Blizzard

**Formal Summary:** The board of Norrisville High was shooby enough to leave school open the day of a huge blizzard hitting the town. By the end of the school day, teachers rush all the students out, before the nearing storm hits. Unfortunately for two of these students, they were too late...

**Main Pairing:** Randy and Theresa

**Preview:**

"_Attention all students and staff, school is to be dismissed now, in assurance that all persons will make it home safely before the blizzard. Thank you and have a safe day._"

As soon as Principle Slimovitz voice stopped, chaos ensued in the building. Student's of all ages poured out of classrooms. Some frantically to get home early, and some in order to cause havoc.

Theresa grunted as another person shoved her to the side. She was so close to the propped open double doors. The sudden feeling of the chilly wind on her face brought goosebumps.

Suddenly, she gasped and stopped walking. Bad idea, because she was shoved forwards, anyways. Quickly she maneuvered to the side of the hallway. Just her luck that she forgot her hat and gloves. Sure, she could go without them, but her mom was sure to get mad at her that she forgot her winter accessories... again.

Theresa started walking against the crowd to get to her locker.

Halfway there, she heard a shrill voice amongst all others shout.

"There's a robot attacking the cafeteria!"

She sighed. Poor Ninja, having to fight a robot before a huge storm. Shaking her head, she continued on her own through the nearly cleared hallways to her locker.

**~0~**

Randy and Howard were stuck in the back of the "line".

"There's a robot attacking the cafeteria!"

Randy stopped walking and sighed.

Howard laughed at him. "Just your luck, huh, Cunningham?"

Randy glared back. "Yea, yea. Looks like I gotta go. Don't wait up."

"Tch, like I would" Howard scoffed, and walked off without him.

Randy shook his head and started sprinting to the cafeteria, pulling his mask on in the empty hallway.

"Smokebomb!" He called, but for no reason, really. The cafeteria was abandoned, save for the robot creating a mess.

"Look, can we get this over with? There's a blizzard coming, and I really don't wanna get stuck somewhere." Ninja told the robot.

The robot hissed and threw a table at him.

"_Ninja Dodge!_" Ninja shouted as he jumped away. "_Ninja Bee Ball!_"

The robot smashed his large fists together, squashing the bees between them.

"Holy cheese! What is wrong with you?!" Ninja shouted. "Let's try something else, _Ninja Cold Balls!_ And _Ninja Hot Balls!_"

The ice formed around the robots feet, freezing it to the ground, and the hot balls started melting its upper body. The robot screamed.

"_Ninja Slash!_" Ninja shouted, and the top half of the robot slid off and slammed into the ground with a crash.

"Hah! Glad that's done... smokebomb!" Ninja shouted and disappeared with the dissipating smoke.

**~0~**

Theresa groaned as she finally got her lock open. Apparently, it took her 9 tries to get it, and it got a bit confusing. She pulled out her red knit hat, mittens, and her gold jacket that she wore over her turquoise turtle neck in the morning. She looked up alarmed when the heating units stopped, and felt even more worried as she noticed the hallways growing quieter.

She slammed her locker shut, not caring much about locking it, and ran down the hallway. The lights were turned off, and only the emergency ones were left on. Her clothes in her arms, and her bag flapping along behind her, she suddenly collided with something.

She fell back. "Ouch!"

"What the juice?!" The other voice said.

She squinted to see through the dim light. "Randy?"

"Theresa?" He asked back.

Theresa nodded. "Yea. Why are you still here?"

Randy stiffened. "I..erm, uh forgot, my books! Yea..."

"Oh, I forgot my stuff, too." Theresa said.

Randy stood up and help Theresa up. "That sucks. We should get going though, before the storm comes."

Theresa picked up her dropped clothes. "Yea."

Together, they went down the main hall.

"Uh, Randy..." Theresa started. "Do the double doors look shut to you?"

Randy frowned. "Yea... they probably closed them to keep the cold from getting in, though." He tried to reassure her.

They made it to the door, and Randy pushed the door. It didn't open.

**Note:** Not the end, but I can't give it all to you, can I? xP A new idea, inspired by a Danny Phantom fic I read once. I guess all the summer/spring heat coming in has me wishing for winter again... I hate the heat :(

* * *

**Name:** N/A

**Theme: **Time Traveling Visitors

**Summary: **In which our favorite two ancient characters come to visit Norrisville residents, Randy and Howard. The duo will become a quad, and greet Plop Plop and First Ninja into their society with open arms. But not everything will stay in happy days, when The Sorcerer gets a whiff of what's going on...

**Note: **After watching Aploc...acopol...atopol...Aplopalypse(such a hard word...) Now, I want more of Plop Plop and First Ninja action. Plop Plop is like a 13th century Howard! :D And in a way, I guess, he is. xP

Just an off the bat idea for now. Need to brainstorm on it more, though.

**Preview:**

"Err... remind me again, why exactly are we in _the middle of nowhere_?!" Howard cried out to Randy.

In truth, they weren't in the middle of nowhere, but in a clearing far in the open area of the town's park.

Randy groaned. "Ugh, I told you already. It's so I can train my Air-Fist and Earth Attack."

"Psh. You haven't used those moves in forever! Plus, can't you just do it in the Nomicon?" Howard scoffed.

Randy took a position in the middle of the open land. "Yea, but I was getting tired of seeing Nomicon. And plus, my body gets all cramped when I'm in it for so long." He grimaced.

Howard dropped down to a seated position a good distance away from Randy. "Fine, fine, whatever."

Randy stood straight and cleared his mind as he spoke. "Stay grounded, do not... waver. The... dirt in it will... uh pay! Pay you a favor. To stop your foes and... hold them back. Harness the soil for an Earth Attack!"

He closed his eyes and raised his arms, waiting for the ground to rumble underneath him. When he didn't feel anything, Randy peeked open an eye to see if anything was happening.

Howard started laughing. "Haha, seems like you're getting rusty, Ninja."

Randy frowned at Howard, then sat down, crossing his legs. He once again closed his eyes to concentrate on the spell...

"Uhh, Cunningham?" Howard's unsure voice interrupted him.

Annoyed, Randy opened his eyes. "What Howard?"

"Well, I think you're spell did something." Howard answered, pointing behind him.

Randy turned around confused. But his eyes widened as he spotted a ball of blue light glowing in the air. He stumbled back, trying to get away from it.

"What is that?!" Randy shouted.

"I don't know!" Howard shouted back. "You did it!"

Randy frowned. "No I didn't! I was doing the Earth Attack!"

"Well then that's not an Earth Attack!" Howard answered.

"Already figured that out!" Randy cried out.

The blue light was growing stronger. Getting brighter and larger with each passing second.

"Cunningham!"

"Howard!"

Real spell:

_Stay grounded, do not waver, _

_The dirt itself will pay you a favor._

_To stop your foes and hold them back,_

_Harness the soil for an Earth Attack._

**Note: **The spell didn't work because Randy had some off words... and he wavered. First line, duh. xP

**~0~**

**Hello everyone. Glad to see you down here, considering that this time, there are about 6 stories to choose from! **

**Like last time, please choose your top _three _favorite ideas! The one's that you'd be okay with. Doesn't have to be in any particular order, because they will all value the same when I calculate it. **

**Ah cheese, I wanted to give my top three, but I'm partial to pretty much all of them! Hmm... let's see. I really like Time Travelling Visitors, but I always liked Crazy Family Tradition, b/c of Wienerkang. And, Stuck Through A Blizzard sounds really fun ^^ **

**So give me a vote through a review or PM, whichever of your preferences, I check both, and I'll try to reply and add in the votes! **

**And please remember, even guest reviewers, to choose your top_ 3_! Thank you for your time!**


End file.
